


An Unexpected Journey

by TeiEsu



Series: Fuin has tul-, i galad hi rises. [1]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Breaking A Curse, F/M, Family, Forging Bonds, Friendship, Gen, Going on an Adventure, Love/Hate, Movie 1: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Moving On, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeiEsu/pseuds/TeiEsu
Summary: When Dwarves arrived at the Shire, Amarath was excited. Her excitement grew even more when she decided to join their journey to reclaim Erebor from a fierce dragon. She was happy to be going on this adventure, caught in danger or not, but the same could not be said for Bilbo. As they get closer to the mountain, things get more dangerous and she begins to rethink her decision...
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Original Female Character(s), Elrond Peredhel/Original Female Character(s), Fíli/Original Female Character(s), Gandalf | Mithrandir/Original Female Character(s), Kíli/Original Female Character(s), Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fuin has tul-, i galad hi rises. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585543
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue: How the Adventure Began

_My dear Frodo: you asked me once if I had told you everything there was to know about our adventures. And while I can honestly say I have told the truth, I may not have told you all of it. I wouldn’t let her tell you all of it, either._  
_I am old now, Frodo; both of us are. I’m not the same Hobbit I once was._  
_I think it is time for you to know what really happened._

“What are you writing there, old man?”

Bilbo Baggins’ hand came to a stop at the voice and gave a frown as he turned from the book he was writing in. “Old man? If I do remember, you are older than I am, Amaranth Bracegirdle.”

The woman glared at him. “Don’t call me that!” She hissed.

Bilbo couldn’t help but laugh, turning back to the book on the desk before him. “I’m the only one that can.”

“That’s because I won’t kill you.” Amaranth Bracegirdle took a seat beside her husband and grabbed one of the drawings from the set on the table. It was of Bilbo; she remembered when the dwarf drew this. “Do you miss it as much as I do?”

Bilbo paused in his writing again and locked eyes with her. “My answers will always be the same.”

_Yes._

_It began long ago…in a land far away to the east…the like of which you will not find in the world today._

_There was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide. Full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth: Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, King Under the Mountain. Mightiest of the Dwarf Lords._  
_Thror ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure for his line may secure in the lives of his son and grandson._  
_Ah, Frodo. Erebor. Built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth in precious gems hewn from rock and in great seams of gold running like rivers through stone._  
_The skill of the Dwarves was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty, out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it.  
The Heart of the Mountain._  
_The Arkenstone._  
_Thror named it ‘The King’s Jewel’. He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him. Even the great Elven King, Thranduil._  
_But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly the days turned sour and the watchful nights closed in. Thror’s love of gild had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives, bad things will follow._  
_The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the North. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot, dry wind._  
_He was a firedrake from the North._  
_Smaug had come._  
_Such wanton death was dealt that day. For this city of Men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire._  
_Erebor was lost. For a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives._  
_Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the Elves that day…Nor any day since._  
_Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low._  
_The young dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of Men. But always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright. For he had seen dragoon fire in the sky and a city turned to ash._  
_And he never forgave and he never forgot._  
_Neither of them did…_  
_That, my dear Frodo, is where we come in. For quite by chance, and the will of a wizard and a witch, fate decided that Ammie and I would become part of this tale._  
_It began…well, it began as you might expect._

_In a hole in the ground there lived a Hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole full of worms and oozy smells. This was a Hobbit hole. And that means good food, a warm hearth, and all the comforts of home._

“Are you and father playing with your maps again, mother?”

Turning from the table, Ammie smiled at the sight of the young hobbit poking her head in from the kitchen doorway. 

“It’s not called playing, Mollia," Bilbo told his daughter.

“Sure it’s not.” The young Hobbit gave a sigh, turning back to cleaning the dishes she had been using. Ammie and Bilbo shared a chuckle as Frodo walked in with the mail. Bilbo cleared his throat as the mail was placed on his desk.

“Thank you.”  
Frodo grabbed the pictures that Ammie had been looking at. “What’s this?” He asked with a smile.

“Secrets that my parents don’t want us to know, I’m afraid,” Mollia called to her cousin as Bilbo grabbed the pictures from his hands. “So don’t even bother trying to ask for answers. It’s apparently ‘not ready yet’.”

“It’s not.” Bilbo told his daughter. 

“Only to you,” Ammie teased, mimicking her daughter’s snort.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and turned to the mail Frodo brought him. “What are these?”

“Replies to the party invitations.” Frodo answered, looking through the trunk Bilbo normally kept locked. 

Bilbo turned with a huge smile. “Ah. Good gracious. Is it today?”

“You would think that you would remember it, father.” Mollia shook her head, taking a seat beside her laughing mother.

“The only thing that he remembers is his time for smoking. Without me, he would be lost for eternity.”

Frodo laughed at the two women. “They all say they’re coming. Except for the Sackville-Bagginses, who are demanding you ask them in person.”

Ammie gave a frown, remembering that part of the family. Some of her least favorite. Mollia mimicked her mother’s face, not too fond of them, either. 

Bilbo didn’t seem too happy either as he began to hide things away in the house. “Are they, indeed? Over my dead body.”

“They’d probably find that quite agreeable,” Frodo chuckled. “They seem to think you have tunnels overflowing with gold.”

“That’s because they’re fools,” Molly huffed. “I would have found it by now if this were so.”

“Is that right,” Ammie watched as her daughter’s cheeks flushed.

“It was one small chest,” Bilbo admitted. “Hardly overflowing. And it still smells of Troll.”

“What on earth are you doing?” Frodo demanded moments later, watching his uncle.

Bilbo glanced at him. “Taking precautions.” He turned to his wife and daughter. “I’d enjoy some help.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mollia stood from her seat and began to hide the silverware she had been washing.

“You know,” Bilbo continued. “I caught her making off with the silverware once.”

“Who?”

Ammie was the one to answer. “Lobelia Sackville-Baggins.”

“She had all my spoons stuffed in her pocket.”

“And I won’t tell you what she had stuffed in her bosom.” Ammie added.

“Ha!” Bilbo snorted. “Dreadful woman. Make sure you keep an eye on her after we’re…” His voice faded as he shot Ammie a glance but the older woman said nothing, didn’t even look at him, as she stuffed another teacup high on a self to hide it.

“After you’re what?” Frodo and Mollia asked together, looking between the two Hobbits that they lived with.

“It’s nothing,” Bilbo shook his head. “Nothing.”

Frodo stared after him for a moment, exchanged a look with Mollia, before moving after him. “You know, some people are beginning to wonder about you, Uncle. About both of you,” He glanced at Ammie. “They think you’re becoming odd.”

“Well, I’ve been happily odd since the beginning so that’s nothing new,” Ammie laughed, but her daughter and nephew didn’t join with her like they normally would.

“Unsociable,” Frodo stepped closer. 

“Unsociable, me? Nonsense.” He turned and handed the young Hobbit a sign. “Be a good lad and put that on the gate.”

As Frodo did so, Bilbo and Ammie ventured outside to sit on the bench by their door, Mollia watching them from the doorway.

“Do you think they’ll come?” Frodo asked his Uncle.

“Who?” Bilbo asked him.

“The witch and wizard, father.” Mollia rolled her eyes.

“Of course they will,” Ammie nodded.

“Oh-ho. Gandalf wouldn’t miss a chance to let off his whizpoppers.” Bilbo said happily. “They’ll give us quite a show, you’ll see.”

“Right, then. I’m off.” Frodo turned to leave.

“Off to where?” Bilbo called.

“East-farthing Woods. I’m going to surprise them.”

“Well, go on, then. You don’t want to be late.”

As Frodo took off, Ammie turned to her daughter. “Are you not going to join him?”

“No,” Mollia shook her head. “I’ve got to make sure that Merry and Pippin don’t try to set traps from the party tonight.”

“Make sure they don’t, or make sure they do?” Ammie called after her.

Mollia gave a laugh as she took off towards the other side of the Shire. “You and I both know the answer to that, mother!”

Bilbo chuckled as he pulled out his pipe. “She’s just like you, dear.”

“Yes, and I wouldn’t change her for the world.” Ammie pulled her feet up and placed her head on her husband’s shoulder. “Are you sure you’re finally ready for this, Bilbo?”

The Hobbit was silent for a moment before he closed his eyes. “Yes. I finally believe that I’ve kept you here for much too long, Amaranth. You’ve longed for the mountains again for much too long.”


	2. A Visit from an Old Friend

“You know, that’s a disgusting habit, Bilbo Baggins.” 

The Hobbit in question gave a mental sigh as he took another puff from his pipe. He had been enjoying the quiet afternoon smoke. It always had to be interrupted; not that he truly minded though. Not when it was her. 

“If you would just give in, you could come and join me and we could enjoy this disgusting habit together, Amaranth.”

“I told you not to call me that, Baggins!” The woman hissed. “Besides, I’ll never agree to do such a thing like that.”

Bilbo Baggins gave a laugh. Only in his fifties, he had curly brown hair and dark eyes as he was dressed in white and yellow clothes of Hobbit fashion. Sucking on the pipe in his hands, he wore a smile as he took in the other Hobbit before him. Amaranth Bracegirdle was not like the other female Hobbits that Bilbo knew. Perhaps that was one of the reasons he liked her so much. Older than Bilbo by a little over five years, Amaranth stilled looked like she was in her thirties with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Not one to wear a dress or a skirt too often, she was in a pair of brown pants with a tucked in white shirt. Many of the other Hobbits in the shire believed Amaranth to be rude, boyish, and plainly stated that she should have been born a man. Bilbo disagreed. He liked how Amaranth was. She had been his best friend since he could remember and would always go out on short adventures with him in the woods. Of course he didn’t do that too much now that he was older, but that didn’t mean he had forgotten about them.

No, he wouldn’t change Amaranth for the world.

“So, are we still up for cleaning out my back rooms tomorrow?” 

Bilbo blinked. He had almost forgotten. Amaranth’s grandmother had just died recently, leaving everything she owned to her granddaughter. Amaranth had decided to go through it all and sell what she didn’t want. Her mother was furious with her, but seeming as how everything was left in her name, Amaranth only laughed.

“Of course we are,” Bilbo nodded, patting the seat beside him. The Hobbit moved around the fence and sat down. “It’s been on my mind all day.”

“Really?” She raised a brow. “Why? It’s just going to be boring.”

“Not at all. It’ll be fun, you’ll see.”

“Coming from a hobbit that likes to dress up and suck on a pipe.”

Bilbo blinked. “Ammie, all of us Hobbits do this.”

The female shook her head. “That’s my point, Baggins.” Ammie took a breath and leaned her head back to stare at the sky. “This whole place is a bore.”

Bilbo chuckled. “Only to you.”

“So it would seem.” She glanced at him again. “Say, if I were to bring you some pie, do you think I’d be able to join you for dinner tonight?”

He blinked. “Join me? For dinner?” She had never asked that before. Normally he would intrude upon her house.

She felt her face grow warm and she turned her head. “It’s just that…ever since Grandmama passed…eating dinner has been…quiet.”

Bilbo wanted to smack himself in the head. He should have known. “Of course, Ammie. You can come over anytime you like. You’ve always been welcome, you know that.” He then smiled. “And you can bribe me with pie all you like.”

Ammie gave a laugh. “Thank you, Bilbo. Be sure to make some of your salmon and potatoes tonight, all right?”

“Anything you’d like, Ammie.” Bilbo gave another smile as he closed his eyes and blew a circle of smoke. He waited for her to reply but when she didn’t he pulled a frown; and then felt smoke smash into his face.  
Ammie chuckled at her friend, her eyes switching from the smoke butterfly to the elder man that now stood before them.

Dressed head to foot in gray, the elder man had longer hair and a matching beard under his pointed hat, a brown staff of strange design clutched in his hand. She could have sworn that she had seen this man somewhere before, but just could not place it. 

Bilbo noticed him now as well and looked confused for a moment. “Good morning.”

“What do you mean?” The elder man asked. “Do you wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not?” As the look on Bilbo’s face got even more confused with the elder’s words, Ammie fought back her giggles; plainly losing. “Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on? Hm?”

Bilbo glanced at Ammie but found no source of help from the red faced Hobbit beside him. “All of them at once, I suppose.”

The elder man didn’t look too happy with that. “Hmm.”

Bilbo fidgeted. “Can I help you?”

His face didn’t change. “That remains to be seen.” He glanced between the two Hobbits. “I’m looking for someone to share in an adventure.

Bilbo pulled the pipe from his mouth and stared at the elder like he was stupid for a moment. “An adventure?”

Ammie stopped laughing and looked more interested. “An adventure?”

The male Hobbit shook his head. “No, I don’t imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures.”

“Oh, don’t lie now. One’s sitting right here!” Ammie replied happily.

“Oh, hush, Amaranth,” She hissed at the name as Bilbo stood up and checked his mail. “Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner. Heh, heh.”

“You’re just a bummer, Baggins,” Ammie told him. “You’re no fun anymore.”

“Hmm,” Biblo took another puff on his pipe. Not sure what else to say to the elder man, he gave another good morning and turned to head back inside his home.

The man wasn’t going to let him go. “To think that I should have lived to be ‘good morninged’ by Belladonna Took’s son as if I were selling buttons at the door.” He glanced at the other Hobbit. “At least you haven’t   
changed, Amaranth Bracegirdle.”

Both Hobbits pulled a surprised face. “A-Ammie, please.”

“Of course,” the man nodded.

“Beg your pardon?” Bilbo looked at him in surprise. 

“You’ve changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins.”

“I’m sorry,” Bilbo growled. “But do we know you?”

“Well, you know my name, although you don’t remember I belong to it.” The elder man straightened to make himself taller. “I’m Gandalf. And Gandalf means…well, me.”

“Gandalf?” Ammie jumped to her feet, answers to where she had seen this man before rushing forward in her mind. “Gandalf the Grey?!” She leaned over the fence, looking around the old man and the path he had come down. “Is Miriel here too?”

Gandalf gave a laugh, pleased at her reaction. “I’m afraid not. But she’s never too far behind me.”

“Not Gandalf, Gandalf the wandering wizard that made such wonderful fireworks,” Bilbo glanced around for the wizard’s companion as well but found nothing. “Old Took used to have them on Midsummer’s Eve. Heh, heh,” He pulled a face. “Ahem. Had no idea you were still in business.”

“Don’t be rude, Baggins,” Ammie gave him a kick at Gandalf lost his laugh.

“And where else would I be?” Gandalf asked.

“Where else?” Ammie gave him another kick and he cleared his throat again, taking another few puffs on his pipe.

Gandalf still glared at him unhappily. “Well, I’m pleased to find you remember something about me…even if it’s only my fireworks.”

“Consider who you’re talking to, Gandalf.” Ammie teased.

Gandalf laughed. “Indeed.” Bilbo shot his friend a look as the two of them laughed at him. “Well then, it’s decided. It’ll be very good for you…and most amusing for me.” He grinned. “I shall inform the others.”

Bilbo frowned as Ammie watched in confused amusement. “Inform the who? What? No. No. No-wait.” He jumped up his steps towards his door again. “We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today.” The look on Gandalf’s face was making his fidget again. “Not-I suggest you try Over the Hill or Across the Water.” He searched for something else to say but found nothing. “Good morning.” He shut the door behind him.  
“He really has changed, hasn’t he?” Gandalf asked.

Ammie shook her head. “I’m afraid so.” She watched in silence as the wizard moved towards the front of the house and…did something that was hidden by his cloak. “Just what are you planning, Mr. Gandalf?”

“You shall see, my dear,” Gandalf turned and began to move down the path. “You shall see.”

She watched as the wizard disappeared and smiled when she heard Bilbo call to her from his door. 

“Is he gone?”

“For now,” She turned back to her friend. “Calm down, Baggins.” She turned and began to make towards her own home. “See you tonight.”

Ammie would be lying if she said she wasn’t excited. The very thought of an adventure, a chance to get out of the Shire, it made her happy. Unfortunately, it seemed that Gandalf had come for Bilbo and not her. Perhaps, when Bilbo refused the chance to go with the wizard again, he would consider taking her.

Now that would be grand.

Dinner came quickly, and Ammie arrived at Bilbo’s with a pie like she had said she would. With his Salmon and potatoes cooked and ready, they shared a light, enjoyable conversation about the events of the Shire when a knock on the door interrupted their meal.

“Gandalf?” Bilbo looked at Ammie.

She shook her head. “Maybe. Why don’t you go check?”

He pulled a face. “I don’t want to if it is Gandalf.”

She frowned. “Don’t be rude, Baggins.”

“Of course not,” He sighed and stood up. She stayed in her chair and heard a deep voice from the door. It definitely wasn’t Gandalf.

“Dwalin, at your service.”

“Dwalin?” She repeated. ~Why, that sounds like the name of a-~ her eyes grew wide as Bilbo and the new guest joined her again. “Dwarf. That explains…very little.” She looked at Bilbo as the dwarf sat down in the other Hobbit’s seat. “I didn’t know you were expecting other company.”

“I wasn’t.” Bilbo replied meekly, watching hungrily as the dwarf ate his food.

“If you don’t want him here, then tell him to leave.” She hissed at her friend.

“But…that…that would be rude.” He replied.

Ammie gave him a sharp look. “Shall I get rid of him?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Dwalin decided to tell her. “Not until the others arrive.”

“Others?” Bilbo sounded shocked but Ammie just glared at the dwarf.

“If the Hobbit tells you to leave then you have to leave. It’s his house, you big-nosed buffoon, and I will not take lightly to you refusing the orders of him.” Bilbo smiled at the other Hobbit; unfortunately Dwalin did too.

“You have fire, lass. I like that.” He slapped the table across from him. “Come; eat with me.”

She glared at him. “I’m not hungry. Now, before you make me madder,” What she was about to say next was cut off by a ring at the door.

Dwalin glanced at Bilbo. “That’ll be the door.”

~I guess we’re about to find out who the others are,~ Ammie frowned. 

It turned out to be another dwarf, Balin. Apparently brothers from the greeting that Dwalin gave to him. 

“By my beard,” Dwalin grinned as the dwarves stood before each other. “You’re shorter and wider than last we met.”

“Wider, not shorter,” The white-haired dwarf chuckled. “Sharp enough for both of us.” He winked; then they smashed their heads together.

“Good Lord,” Ammie gasped. “That made my head hurt.”

“Ah, my apologies, madam,” Balin turned to her and gave a bow. “I will remember to keep myself polite in the presence of a lady.”

Ammie wasn’t sure how to respond to that and was thankful when Bilbo moved forward.

“Uh, excuse me? Sorry, I hate to interrupt. But the thing is, I’m not entirely sure you’re in the right house.” Ammie watched as Bilbo was ignored as the two brothers carried on their own conversation. She didn’t know what to think about this. She had tried to tell the dwarves to leave, even tossed a cup at one of them, but all they did was laugh and tell her she had a nice arm. She was at a loss. 

“It’s not that I don’t like visitors,” Bilbo continued. “I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come vising.” Ammie just blinked as the dwarves continued going through Bilbo’s pantry. 

“This is just going to get worse,” She told herself. And she was right. There was another ringing of the bell. “Oh dear,” As Bilbo continued with the two brothers, she turned to the door herself, planning on refusing who was there. Instead, she almost let her mouth drop open at the sight of two more brothers at the door. Dwarves, yes, but a lot more attractive that the two currently in the pantry.

“Fili.” The first said.

“And Kili.” The other smiled.

“At your service.” They said together with a bow.

~Yes, I’d let you be in my service,~ She heard herself giggle in her head but she shook it away before she could embarrass herself.

Fili looked to be the older of the two with long yellow hair, braided in some parts, and green eyes. His brother had long dark hair and matching eyes, both with beards that just seemed to make them more…attractive. 

“You must be Mr. Baggins,” Kili smiled. Ammie turned to see that Bilbo had joined her with a frown. “I was not aware you had a wife.”

“She’s not my wife,” Bilbo replied. “And No! You can’t come in! You’ve come to the wrong house.” Ammie moved out of the way as Bilbo tried to shut his door but the brothers weren’t having that.

“Has it been canceled?” Kili looked afraid.

“No one told us,” Fili commented.

“No, nothing’s been canceled,” Bilbo told them, but that was the wrong thing to say as the two shoved their way inside, giving Bilbo their supplies and making themselves right at home as Bilbo began to go into even more of a panic. It seemed that these dwarves knew each other pretty good and talk of some more companions began just in time as the doorbell was rung again.

“No. No. There’s nobody home!” Bilbo yelled, dropped Fili and Kili’s sword off to the side. “Go away and bother somebody else! There’s far too many Dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some clot-head’s idea of a joke I can only say it is in very poor taste.”

Ammie let her mouth drop open again as Bilbo opened his door and a big pile of more Dwarves dropped in at the Hobbit’s feet She then watched as Gandalf’s head peered in. She shook her head. “I should have known.”


	3. Information

12 Dwarves now made themselves at home in Bilbo’s house, Gandalf happily joining them. Bilbo wasn’t happy at all, trying to tell these Dwarves to stop messing with his things but he knew he wasn’t going to win. Ammie knew that there wasn’t anything that she could do, either, so she just took a seat beside Gandalf and just watched. The elder dwarf, Balin, decided to point out all the different dwarves to her.   
Having already met Fili and Kili, as well as him and his brother Dwalin, it was entertaining to meet the others. First was Oin, an elder with a white hair and beard to match with an ear trumpet, announcing that he was mostly deaf. He was brothers to Gloin, and cousins to Dwalin and Balin. Balin gave her a funny comment of Oin helping deliver his nephew, Gloin’s son. He had apparently dropped poor Gimli on his head. Gloin, unlike his brother, hard curly red hair and beard and could, in fact, hear perfectly well.

Next came a trio, Ori, Dori, and Nori. Ori was the youngest of all the dwarves, it seemed. He was a sweet dwarf and Ammie could tell that he wasn’t one for battle. Dori was very polite and had white hair, clearly showing that he was the eldest of the three brothers. Nori’s hair was growing gray, claiming him as the middle brother.

That left the last three. Cousins Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. According to Balin, these three dwarves were descendents of Khaza-dum, unlike the rest as they were of Durin’s folk. Bifur was a toy maker and, unfortunately, had the rusting remains of an Orc axe embedded in his forehead. It had rendered him inarticulate and, according to Balin, quite feisty. Ammie made note to stay a bit away from him during dinner tonight.

Bombur was brother to Bofur, and cousin to Bifur, and was quite plainly the biggest dwarf of them all; and it was easy to see why as he stuffed everything on the table in his mouth.

And that just left Bofur. He seemed to be polite, one of the few of the dwarves, and actually apologized to Ammie for intruding upon her and Bilbo like this. He was the only one that seemed too realize that the dwarves had not been invited into the Hobbit’s home to begin with. That made her a little happy, at least. The strange hot on his head made him look adorable to Ammie and she had half a mind to steal the flute that was hanging on his belt.

Though she knew that she shouldn’t, she found in quite hilarious to watch as Bilbo continued to try and fight with the dwarves before he lost and the dwarves all continued to eat. And drink. And burb. She pulled a face; rather disgusting, that was. 

“My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?” Gandalf asked as the meal came to an end.

“What’s the matter?” The Hobbit glared up at the tall man. “It was just to be a quiet evening between Amaranth and myself and now we are surrounded by dwarves! What are they doing here?”

“Oh, they’re quite a merry gathering once you get used to them.”

“I don’t want to get used to them,” The Hobbit hissed. “Look at the state of my kitchen. There’s mud trod into the carpet. They’ve pillaged the pantry. I won’t tell you what they’ve done in the bathroom. They’ve all but destroyed the plumbing. I don’t understand what they’re doing in my house!” The Hobbit gave a rough sigh and then watched as Ori came up to him with his plate.

“Excuse me. I’m sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?”

Bilbo opened his mouth to reply but Fili moved forward first. “Here you go, Ori. Give it to me.”

Then, the hobbit could do nothing but watch in horror as the dwarven brothers began to throw the dishes all around the house; they even broke out into song while doing so.

_“Blunt the knives, bend the forks_   
_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_   
_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_   
_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_   
_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_   
_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_   
_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_   
_Pound them up with a thumping pole_   
_When you're finished if they are whole_   
_Send them down the hall to roll_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!”_

Ammie sat there beside Balin, laughing in glee as the elder dwarf sat with a smile as Gandalf stood above them, smoking a pipe as all the china and silverware was set up on the table, nothing chipped, broken, or blunted at all. Bilbo’s mouth dropped open and Ammie smiled at him. 

“Not too bad after all, eh, Baggins?”

Bilbo moved his mouth, searching for an answer, when yet another knock sounded on the door.

Ammie glanced at Gandalf. “Another? Really? Is twelve not enough?”

Gandalf gave her an apologetic look before getting up to answer the door.

Everyone gathered around as Gandalf answered the door, revealing another dwarf. Ammie felt something was different about this one, though. He had a more…superior fell to him than the others did. A man of power.

“I thought you said this place would be easy to find,” He told Gandalf as he entered the home, glancing at the others. “I lost my way, twice. I wouldn’t have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door.”

“Mark?” Bilbo popped in. “There’s no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago,”

“Your friend doesn’t like change too much, does he?” Balin asked.

Ammie shook her head. “He’s a normal Hobbit; of course he doesn’t.”

“Yet you seem to be enjoying yourself.” He noted.

“As I said, Bilbo’s a normal Hobbit.”

“Bilbo Baggins,” Gandalf then glanced at the other Hobbit. “And you as well, Ammie Bracegirdle, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield.”

~Oakenshield?~ Ammie repeated. ~Where have I heard that name before?~

“So,” The dwarf moved forward to stare down at Bilbo. “This is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins,” He shoved past him. “Have you done much fighting?”

Bilbo blinked. “Pardon me?”

“Axe or sword?” Thorin circled him. “What’s your weapon of choice?”

Ammie stifled her laugh. Bilbo? With a weapon? Was this dwarf stupid? No Hobbit had a weapon; other than a hoe when someone messed up his garden.

“Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know,” Bilbo’s answer made her stifle another laugh at the way he said it. “But I fail to see why that’s relevant.”

“Thought as much,” Thorin sighed. “He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.” He told the other dwarves and they laughed.

“Well, if you don’t like it, then why don’t you leave the said ‘grocer’s’ home?” Ammie frowned at the dwarf as he turned to stare at her. “Making fun of the owner of this house does not shed positive light upon you, dwarf, so keep your damn mockery to yourself or leave.” Something about this new dwarf just rubbed her the wrong way; a lot worse than the others did, anyway. 

“Oh,” Gloin gave a chuckle. “Perhaps she’s the burglar instead. Please tell me we can keep her.”

Thorin rolled his eyes at the other dwarf and marched past them all into the kitchen to get some of his own food as the rest of them followed. Bilbo shot Ammie an appreciative look.

“What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?” Balin demanded instantly. “Did they all come?”

“Aye,” Thorin nodded. “Envoys from all seven kingdoms.”

“All of them!” Balin sounded excited as the dwarves all made their own comments.

“And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?” Dwalin asked. “Is Dain with us?”

Thorin gave a sigh and set his spoon aside. “They will not come.” They all murmured in defeat and disappointment. “They say this quest is ours and ours alone.”

“What quest?” Ammie asked as Bilbo stood beside her with his own comment.

“You’re going on a quest?”

“Bilbo,” Gandalf turned to the Hobbit. “My dear fellow, let us have a little more light.”

“Where is Miriel, Gandalf?” Thorin asked, glancing around the room. 

“My dear Miriel had a task of her own to carry out before going on this quest,” The wizard answered. “She will join us sooner than you think. You know how women can be.”

Thorin gave a frown as he stared at the soup beneath him. “Indeed I do.”

Ammie had a feeling that Thorin was thinking of a certain woman and would have made a comment but Gandalf whipped a map out. 

“Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single, solitary peak.”

Bilbo leaned over the map with a candle. “The…Lonely Mountain.”

The name made everything click. “That’s it!” She cried. It made them all look at her but she only stared at Thorin. “That’s where I’ve heard your name before.”

“What are you talking about, Ammie?” Bilbo asked her.

“My grandmother has a book. It’s about Erebor, before it was taken over by the dragon. Tells all about the dwarven Kingdom and their success before they were exiled and driven away.” She looked at the dwarf again. “You’re Thorin Oakenshield; you’re the king of the mountain…” She then pulled a face. “Sort of.” Thorin glared at her as Balin gave a laugh.

“Who would have thought that a Hobbit would know about you, Thorin?”

“Anyway,” Gloin glanced at his dwarven brothers. “Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time.”

“Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold,” Oin agreed with his brother. “‘When the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end.’”

“Uh, what beast?” Bilbo asked.

“Like your perty friend their said,” Bofur grinned around his pipe, “It’s a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age.”

“It’s a dragon, Bilbo,” Ammie told him.

“Airborne fire breather,” Bofur continued. “Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals.”

“And quite a magnificent creature to see up close.” The dwarves and Bilbo all Ammie like she was crazy but she didn’t seem to notice as visions passed through her head at the chance to see one of the legendary serpents of the north. Gandalf gave a silent chuckle.

“Yes, I know what a dragon is,” Bilbo grunted at him.

Ori jumped from his chair. “I’m not afraid. I’m up for it. I’ll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!”

“Good lad, Ori!” Nori smiled.

“Sit down,” Dori sighed as his brothers, yanking him back into his chair. 

Balin decided to speak again. “The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just 13,” He glanced at Gandalf, “14 when Lady Miriel returns. Nor are we 14 of the best…nor brightest.”

“Here, who are you calling dim?” Nori demanded.

“Apparently you,” Ammie told him. A few laughed.

“Sorry, what did he say?” Oin asked, his tube up to his ear.

Fili slammed his fist on the table. “We may be few in number, but we’re fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf.”

“And you forget,” Kili joined his brother. “We have a Wizard in our company. Two, when the other returns to us. Gandalf and Miriel will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time.”

Gandalf pulled as face. “Oh, well, no. I wouldn’t say-”

“How many, then?” Dori asked him.

“What?” The old man asked.

“Well, how many dragons have you killed?” The dwarf asked again. They all watched as Gandalf took a puff on his pipe and began to give silent coughs. “Go on. Give us a number.”

The dwarves then broke out into an argument across the table as Ammie and Bilbo watched in silence.

“Should we stop them before they DO break things in your house?” Ammie asked the hobbit beside her. Bilbo tried, but was wasn’t loud enough.

It brought Thorin screaming something in dwarven to stop them. “If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing…wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?” The dwarves all began to cheer but Balin had to bring them back down again.

“You forget, the Front Gate is sealed.” They all sat down again. “There is no way into the mountain.”

“That, my dear Balin,” Gandalf stood. “Is not entirely true.” He pulled out a weird looking key.

Thorin went white in the face. “How came you by this?”

“Raniel had it,” At the sound of the name, the dwarves all grew silent and Thorin pulled a shocked face. “Told me that your father had given it to her for safekeeping. She gave it to me soon after, claiming…well, it matters not what she claimed.” Ammie had a feeling that this Raniel was someone important to them all. Gandalf held the key out to Thorin. “It is yours now.”

“If there is a key,” Fili began after a moment of silence. “There must be a door.”

“Duh,” Ammie covered up her words with a cough.

Gandalf pointed at the map with his pipe. “These ruins speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls.”

“There’s another way in,” Kili grinned at his brother.

“Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed.” Gandalf sighed. “The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can.” Thorin turned to look at him. “The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage.” He glanced at Bilbo. “But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done.”

“That’s why we need a burglar!” Ori commented happily.

“Hmm,” Bilbo nodded in agreement. “And a good one too. An expert, I’d imagine.”

“And are you?” Gloin asked.

Bilbo blinked as the dwarves all stared at him. “Am I what?”

Everything clicked together again for Ammie and she turned to stare at Gandalf. “Oh, Gandalf, why?”

“He said he’s an expert.” Oin smiled. “Hey!”

Ammie held back her laughter as she watched this. 

“Me? No. No, no, no. I’m not a burglar. I’ve never stolen a thing in my life.”

~Totally not true,~ Ammie grinned. ~But I’ll keep that to myself.~

“Well, I’m afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins,” Balin nodded. “He’s hardly burglar material.”

“Nope.” Bilbo agreed.

“I’d say the female’s feistier than he is,” Gloin smiled. “Let’s take her!”

“No you will not!” Bilbo growled.

“Hey, don’t I get a say in this?” Ammie asked.

“Ah, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can nether fight nor fend for themselves. Women, neither.”

“Ha,” Bofur chuckled. “Tell that to my sister!”

Arguing began to build up again but, once more, the wizard wasn’t having it. The shaking of the home and the thunder made them all shut up. “Enough. If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!” Bilbo stared at him in horror. “Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage.” Gandalf looked down at Thorin. “You asked me to find the 15th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There’s a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he’s got a great deal more to offer than any of you know.” He glanced at the Hobbit. “Including himself.”

“And what am I?” Ammie placed hands on her hips as she looked at the Wizard. “Just a woman for the dwarves to gander at while they fight with Baggins over this journey?”

“Sorry, my dear,” Gandalf told her and then looked at Thorin again. “You must trust me on this.”

Thorin blinked but kept a firm face. “Very well. We will do it your way.” He glanced at Balin. “Give him the contract.”

Ammie watched as the elder dwarf handed Bilbo some papers. It looked like they didn’t have one for her. Where was the fun in that?

“I cannot guarantee his safety,” Thorin had leaned over to whisper to the wizard but her Hobbit ears caught it as she watched Bilbo look over the contract.

“Understood.”

“Nor will I be responsible for his fate.”

~This guy ain’t very nice, is he?~

“Agreed.”

“Incineration?” Bilbo stared at the group in horror.

“It is a dragon, Baggins,” Ammie reminded him. “If we even get that far.”

“We?” Thorin raised a brow at her. 

“Yes, WE. If Bilbo goes then so do I.”

“I think not.” Thorin growled. “Women will stay where they’re supposed to and do as their told.”

“Make me.” Ammie got in his face. “Try and keep me from following, dwarf.”

Thorin was going to reply when the sound of Bilbo fainting and falling to the floor made them both turn. She sighed. “Oh, Baggins.”

Ammie and Gandalf got Bilbo into a chair with a cup of tea soon after. Ammie took other cups and passed it to the others, happily splashing the hot drink on Thorin’s hands.

“I’ll be all right,” Bilbo told them. “Just let me sit quietly for a moment.”

“You’ve been sitting quietly for far too long,” Gandalf told him as Ammie searched his head for bumps from the floor. He leaned in closer. “Tell me, when did doilies and your mother’s dishes become so important to you? I remember a pair of young Hobbits who always ran off in search of Elves in the woods. They both would stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. Young Hobbits who would like nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. It seems that one still desires that, while the other does not.” Ammie gave a soft smile as Bilbo just stared at his tea. “The world is not in your books and maps. It’s out there.”

“I can’t just go running off into the blue,” Bilbo argued. “I am a Baggins of Bag-end.”

“You are also a Took,” Gandalf continued. “Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle Bullroarer took was so large, he could ride a real horse?”

“Yes,” Bilbo sighed, having heard it before; from the other Hobbit in the room, of course.

“Yes, well, he could. In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin King’s head clean off and it sailed 100 yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole.”

“Thus, golf was invented,” Ammie giggled, unable to help herself. She hated golf, but loved the story she had heard Gandalf say so many times.

“And the battle was one at the same time,” Gandalf smiled at her.

“I do believe you made that up.” Bilbo commented, trying not to smile himself.

“Welll, all good stories deserve embellishment,” The Wizard replied. “You’ll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back.”

“Can you promise that I will come back?” Bilbo asked him.

“No,” Gandalf admitted. “And if you do, you will not be the same.”

The hobbit clicked his tongue. “That’s what I thought.” He set his tea aside. “Sorry, Gandalf, I can’t sign this.” He stood from his chair. “You’ve got the wrong Hobbit.” He left Gandalf and Ammie sitting there together.

“It makes me mad, what a coward he’s turned into.” Ammie admitted.

“Indeed,” Gandalf sighed, chewing on his pipe.

Standing to her feet, she moved into the other room towards Balin and Thorin as they spoke. She waited until they were done talking before she cleared her throat. “I cannot say that I can give you what Gandalf believed Bilbo would, but I’m a Hobbit all the same. I’m not afraid to go on this journey, dwarves. Woman or not, will you let me try and help you take back your mountain?”

Thorin gave a frown. “I don’t like women in my company.”

“But with her, perhaps it would be good,” Balin told him. “Miriel won’t feel so…singled out with another woman with us, don’t you think?”

It seemed that Thorin had forgotten about the other wizard and gave a frown. “Think about it overnight. If you still wish to come, then…” He left her with that, turning to join the others before the fire. Balin gave her a nod and she sighed, turning to look back at Gandalf. 

“Am I making the wrong choice?” She asked.

The tall Wizard smiled. “I cannot answer. What I can tell you, though, is that you’ll not regret it.”

She smiled back at him as she heard the dwarves begin to sing again. “That’s what I wanted to hear.”

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_   
_To dungeons deep and caverns old_   
_We must away ere break of day,_   
_To find our long-forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_   
_The winds were moaning in the night_   
_The fire was red, it flaming spread_   
_The trees like torches blazed with light_


	4. The Journey Begins

“Wait! Wait! I signed it!”

At the cry, Thorin stopped his horse and turned to see that Bilbo was running after the company, the contract fluttering in his hand. He blinked, a small look of surprise spreading across his face. He had been sure that the little Hobbit wouldn’t have come. He seemed to be getting quite a few shocks over the course of the last month or so.

The Hobbit hurried up to Balin and the dwarf pulled out his glasses to check the papers. 

“Everything appears to be in order.” The dwarf smiled, folding the papers and shoving them away. “Welcome, Master Baggins…to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.” The dwarves gave a few laugh.

Thorin’s face stayed firm, ready to get moving again. “Give him a pony.”

“No, no, that won’t be necessary, thank you.” Bilbo waved a hand. “I’m sure I can keep up on foot. I’ve done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even got as far as Frogmorton once. Aah!” The dwarves weren’t having that and two of them grabbed his arms and dropped him on top of one of the pack ponies. It was very clear that the Hobbit was not used to riding ponies and was very uncomfortable. He then watched as some of the dwarves began to toss bags of coins around the group. 

“What’s that about?” He asked the grey wizard that rode beside him.

“Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you would turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn’t.”

Bilbo couldn’t disagree with that; not after the way he had acted last night. “And what did you think?”

“Well,” Gandalf gave a smile and lifted his hand to catch a bag. “My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second.”

Bilbo’s reply to that was a sneeze. “Oh, it’s horse hair. Having a reaction.” He began to search through his pockets. “No, wait, wait, stop. Stop! We have to turn around.”

Thorin turned back to look at him. 

“What on earth is the matter?” Gandalf asked.

“I forgot my handkerchief.” The Hobbit answered him.

“Here,” Bofur’s voice made Bilbo lift his head and watch as the dwarf ripped something off his clothes and tossed it to him. “Use this.” The dwarves all chuckled as the Hobbit took a sniff.

“Move on.” Thorin called back.

“You’ll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs, and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey’s end.”

“Yes…” Bilbo sighed. “How long do you think it’ll take?”

“I don’t have a stable answer for that, my friend,” Gandalf answered him. “But why worried?”

“I’m afraid that…I left without going to see Amaranth.” Bilbo admitted. “It’s going to be strange without seeing her every day. I have grown…father fond of her.” Gandalf began to chuckle and Bilbo frowned at the wizard. “What are you laughing at? I was in a rush to hurry up to you! She’s going to be furious!”

“I assure you that there’s nothing for you to fear, Bilbo,” The wizard told him.

“And why is that?”

“Because she’s here.” 

“What?”

Bilbo followed Gandalf’s finger and turned in his saddle. His mouth dropped open. Ammie was, indeed, here. The young she-Hobbit was sitting on a pony of her own, happily talking to one of the young dwarves; Ori, Bilbo believed his name was.

“What is she doing here, Gandalf? Why did you let her come!?” Bilbo hissed at the Wizard. He went to turn his pony to go talk to her but the wizard grabbed his reins and kept him going straighter. 

“It was her choice to come, Bilbo Baggins, just as it was yours this morning. Why would I offer you an adventure and not her when she is clearly the one who wants one?”

“She’s a woman, Gandalf,” Bilbo argued. “She could get hurt.”

“Just as much as any of us can,” Gandalf assured him. “Believe me, after all the travels I have done with Miriel I have learned that genders do not matter when it comes to things like this. You’re being overprotective.”

“I am not.” The hobbit spat at him.

“Perhaps not,” Gandalf nodded. “For if you had, you would have noticed that the peace and calmness of that place was driving her insane.” Bilbo’s brows raised at the wizard’s words as the party continued to move. “You both were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead.”

Ammie had been expecting Bilbo to be furious with her for coming along but his plain greetings and talk as they traveled over the green grass and forests from the Shire surprised her. It made her happy, too. The dwarves were quite enjoyable as well but they kept seeming to forget that she was a woman; well, Gloin didn’t, but the others were treating her like a man. She loved it. It was fun. She did keep wondering when Miriel was to show up. Apparently even Gandalf didn’t know. 

It was a few nights later. The group had come to a stop on a cliff for the night. A good few had already fallen asleep. Ammie had borrowed a cloak from Ori and wrapped it around herself as she scribbled away in a book in her lap. Bilbo watched her from where he was laying. He had been trying to sleep but the scribbles from her quill, and Bombur’s snores, were keeping him awake. He liked watching the looks on her face and the way she gave a frown when she reread something she didn’t like made him smile. 

Finally giving in, he stood to his feet and stretched before wandering over to the ponies to give Myrtle an apple. 

And then something drifted up to the group on the wind. Screeching from down below. Ammie’s hand stopped and she pulled another frown. He glanced at Gandalf and the wizard smiled at her.

“Don’t worry, dear. We’re safe up here.”

“What was that?” Bilbo glanced at the dwarves that were still awake.

“Orcs,” Kili answered, gazing around the sky.

“Orcs?” Bilbo’s repeat of the word made Thorin jerk out of what sleep he has partaking in against the rocks.

“Throat-cutters,” Fili agreed with his brother around his pipe. “There’ll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them.”

“They strike in the wee small hours when everyone’s asleep.” Kili told him. “Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood.”

From the look on Kili’s face, Ammie could guess that he was lying but from the look and silent laughs that he and his brother shared after Bilbo turned back to the cliff she knew for a fact that they were. Grabbing a rock she tossed it at them. Fili moved his head so it wouldn’t hit him as his younger brother gave her a look of apology.

“You think that’s funny?” Apparently Thorin was not too pleased with his nephew’s joke. “You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?”

Kili pulled a sad face. “We didn’t mean anything by it.”

“No, you didn’t.” Thorin hissed as he walked away from the group. “You know nothing of the world.”

Balin gave a sigh and moved over to the brothers. “Don’t mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause then most to hate Orcs.”

“And that reason is?” Ammie asked as Thorin moved over to the ponies. 

“After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf Kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler.” Just the name made a shiver go down Ammie’s back. “The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin.”

“But why?” Ammie asked. All eyes turned to her. “What happened to make the Orc want to kill all of Durin? Or is this all crap to do with the Arkenstone?”

“Because of Raniel.”

“Raniel?” Ammie repeated. That name had been brought up at the Shire as well. “Who are they?”

Balin, Fili, and Kili all looked away, clearly not eager to talk about this person. Balin cleared his throat and continued. “Azog had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin’s father, was driven made by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed we did now know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw them.” Balin turned and glanced at Thorin’s back. A young Dwarf Prince facing down the pale orc. He stood along against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken.”

“Wait a minute,” Ammie leaned forward. “You’re telling me that a Gundabad Orc, one of the nastiest, most horrible Orcs in all the land, and this one a giant no doubt, was killed by a four foot dwarf with an attitude problem and an oak branch? Impossible. You might as well make me dance in a tea cozy.”

The sound on Gandalf choking on his smoke as he tried to keep from laughing made her and the two brothers smile but Balin nor Bilbo were too pleased. 

“Thorin cut off his left arm, he didn’t kill him.”

“See, now that I can believe,” She nodded, curling the cloak around her tighter.

“Our forces rallied,” Balin continued. “And drove the Orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then there was one who I could follow. There is one I could call king.”

Sometime during Balin’s talk, all the dwarves had woken up and now where staring at Thorin. The dwarf turned and found them all gazing at him. Ammie was waiting for a comment but the royal dwarf said nothing and walked his way back to his spot.

“And the pale Orc?” Bilbo glanced at Balin. “What happened to him?”

“He slunk back into the hole whence he came.” Thorin answered. “That filth died of his wounds long ago.” Ammie watched as Gandalf and Balin shared an uneasy look.

That next night was full of rain and dislike. Ammie didn’t like it too much, like the others, but at least it gave the ponies a bath to where they didn’t smell as much; the dwarves as well.

“Here, Mr. Gandalf,” Dori cried up to the wizard. “Can’t you do something about this deluge?”

“It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done.”

“Take that as a no, Dori.” Ammie tossed back to Ori’s older brother.

“If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.”

“Are there any?” Bilbo asked.

Gandalf glanced back at him. “What?”

“Other wizards.”

“There are Five of us,” Gandalf answered him. “The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards…” Ha paused for a moment. “Do you know, I’ve quite forgotten their names.”

“And Miriel is the fifth, right?” Ammie asked.

“No, I’m afraid that Miriel is not a wizard. She is…” He stopped himself. “The fifth would be Radagast the Brown.”

“Is he a great Wizard?” Bilbo continued. “Or is he more like you?” Ammie gave a hiss as she whacked Bilbo’s arm.

Gandalf glanced back at the Hobbit. “I think he’s a very great Wizard, in his own way. He’s a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eyes over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world.”

Ammie gave a chuckle at his words but truly they made a cold settle in her bones.


	5. Trolls are disgusting

“We’ll camp here for the night.” Ammie glanced up from the conversation she was having with Balin and gave a frown. Thorin had decided to bring them to a stop at what appeared to be a ruined farmhouse in the middle of a bunch of rocks and trees. “Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them.”

Sliding from her pony, Ammie stretched her legs out. “God, my butt hurts.” She glanced at Bilbo. “When this is over remind me never to ride a horse again.”

The other Hobbit laughed. “The same for me.”

“A farmer and his family used to live here,” Gandalf commented, looking at the destroyed home. 

“Oin, Gloin. Get a fire going.”

“Aye.”

Ammie glanced at the dwarf as he moved past her. “Is there anything that we can do?”

“I don’t know, is there?” He shot, moving towards the wizard.

Ammie pulled a face. “I really hate that guy.”

“Don’t let him get to you.” Bilbo told her.

She snorted. “Tell that to Gandalf.”

“Why not?” The Wizard was arguing with the dwarf. “The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice.”

“I do not need their advice.”

“We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us.”

Lord Elrond. Another of her grandmother’s books told of the elves. Elrond was the leader of Rivendell. To meet him, to even glance upon him or his city…

“Help?” Thorin growled. “A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria…desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing. And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father.”

“You are neither of them,” The wizard argued. “I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past.”

“I did not know that they were yours to keep.” Thorin snarled.

Gandalf pulled an enraged face. “Well, they are not yours, either! They belong to Raniel before they do to you!” Thorin went to say something else, his face growing more angry, but the wizard had whipped around and began to stomp off.

“Gandalf, where are you going?” Bilbo asked as the older man stormed past them all. 

“To seek the company of the only one around here who’s got any sense.”

“And who’s that?”

“Myself, Mr. Baggins.” Gandalf roared. “I’ve had enough of dwarves for one day.”

Ammie turned to look at Thorin. “Good work, dwarf.” She took a step closer to him. “If I were you I would think about treating the wizard with a bit more respect. Without him you wouldn’t have even gotten this far.”

The dwarf just ignored her. “Come on, Bombur, we’re hungry.”

“You might want to be careful too, Ammie,” Bilbo told his friend in a hushed voice. “You forget that he’s a king.”

“Not yet he’s not,” She replied, crossing her arms. “And with the way he’s acting now I doubt that’ll change anytime soon.”

Bilbo gave a sigh as the other Hobbit walked off to help Balin with unloading the ponies. He loved the fiery side of her but he was worried at just how much Thorin Oakenshield could take of it. 

The soup smelled wonderful ad the dwarves were helping themselves to secnds later that night. Ammie was talking to Oin at the moment but Bilbo was clearly still worried about Gandalf. The wizard had yet to return to them. She was worried about the wizard as well but she knew that he could take care of himself. 

Apparently Bofur did as well. 

“He’s a Wizard. He does as he chooses.” He had filled up two bowls and handed them to Bilbo. “Here, do us a favor. Take this to the lads.”

“Aye, it’s not a bad stew, Bombur. I’ve had worse.”

“Dori could have cooked it.” Nori teased his brother.

Dori gave a frown. “Hilarious.”

“Now, now, no teasing, hmm?” Ammie smiled. “You don’t want to make him cry again, now do we?”

“I told you, those were not tears!” Dori stomped a foot as the other dwarves laughed at him. “It was just sweat dripping down me face!”

“Yeah, yeah, we all know you’re a pansy, Dori,” Gloin teased. “No need to try looking strong infront of the lass, right Ammie?”

The hobbit laughed. “That’s right.”

Dinner continued on happily with them all talking and poking fun at each other. Ammie wore a smile all night. She liked the dwarves, through Thorin just rubbed her the wrong way. She wished that the Hobbits back at the Shire could have loud and enjoyable personalities like this.

“Miss Ammie,” She turned to see that Ori had moved towards her, that notebook of his held in his hands. She could see that he was very nervous. “May I borrow you for a moment?”

“Of course,” She turned to him, setting her bowl down on the rock before her. “What can I do for you?”

“Well,” He began to fidget. “As you know, I like to write. I know that you do to so I was thinking that…maybe you could help me in writing…writing a song of our journey.”

“Of the journey?” Ammie repeated. 

“Yes. I want something that will…tell others of the hardship we are currently going through. About what we are, what we want to get back.” Ori rubbed his hands together. “I’m just…not very good at writing songs and I thought that you might be able to help me.”

Ammie thought of his words for a moment and nodded her head. “I don’t see why not. I’ll think about it and hopefully I’ll be able to at least help you get started.” The look of joy on the young dwarf’s face made her smile. “Don’t worry. By the time this journey is over, I’ll have several songs for you.”

As the night continued, Ammie was a little worried about Bilbo. He had gone to give Fili and Kili their food a while ago but had yet to return. At first she had thought that the three of them were just talking, that Bilbo had finally made friends with a few of the dwarves, but the longer he was gone she was beginning to be doubtful. And when the brothers came and said that Bilbo had been captured…well…

“And you left him there?!” She roared.

“Not entirely,” Fili told her. “Kili’s still there. I came to get help. These trolls…well they’re big.”

Ammie gave a frown. She understood that. And with that, what could she do? She didn’t know how to fight. Not against trolls. Hell, not against anything. Oh, where was Gandalf when you needed him.

“You should stay back, lass,” Balin told her, reading the look on her face. “We can save the burglar.”

“But-” She didn’t like the thought of not doing anything but she knew that she would just get in the way.

“It’ll be easier for us all.” He assured her.

“Yeah…yeah, I know.” She stopped moving and let the others hurry past her. She could hear Kili’s voice, telling the trolls to drop Bilbo and moved closer to get a quicker peek.

She pulled a face. The Trolls were disgusting. How they kept their smell from not venturing into the wild was astounding to her. How did the not notice them before? This must have been what happened to the farmer’s family.

She watched as the dwarves all ran out and attacked the trolls. It was…kinda funny watching all these midgets make the trolls dance like they were. Bilbo dodged his way through, freeing the ponies and the llamas but her gaze was caught by Ori being grabbed by his head. She couldn’t watch everything but it all came to a stop when Bilbo had been grabbed and the trolls threatened to kill him.

It wasn’t long after that that the dwarves were either tied into sacks of stripped to their skivvy’s and placed on a rack over the fire. It would have been hilarious had the situation not been so serious. 

So here Ammie was, completely useless as the dwarves and Bilbo were about to be cooked and eaten. She had to be able to do something. She had too! As Bilbo began to talk again, she found Dwalin’s axe close by. The trolls had tossed all the weapons aside when they had been stripped. The thing seemed to weigh and ton but that’s what she had. Gloin’s axe was even worse. She had to try, didn’t she? She couldn’t just stand there and let this go on.

~I swear that if I get out of this alive then I’m begging Dwalin for fighting lessons.~

Taking a breath, Ammie went to rush into battle, maybe cut a few of them free, but a pair of hands grabbed her. She went to give a cry but a hand clapped over her mouth. She struggled but the grip was strong.

“You don’t want to be doing that,” It was a man’s voice, the figure leaning over to put his mouth to her ear. “Calm down and watch the master at work.”

“Master? Hah! He’s the only one that believes that.” Another voice sounded behind the Hobbit, this time female, but her eyes were stuck on the figure as he moved forward. She couldn’t see nothing, just a dark cloak over the tall man, either elf or human, and she was stuck watching him as he pulled out a bow and arrow. She clapped her hands together and prayed that he could save them when Gandalf’s voice beat him to it.

“THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!”

“Who’s that?”

“No idea?”

“Can we eat him too?”

The woman behind Ammie laughed as the sunlight turned the trolls to stone. “I wonder how Gandalf takes to that.”

Another female voice spoke. “Laughable, most likely.”

“Indeed.”

“Are you all right, dear?”

Ammie turned to her right to see that one of the women had moved up beside her, kneeling down a bit to check on her. She recognized her with no problem.

“Miriel!” She wrapped her arms around her waist. “Thank god! I had thought you were going to leave me to deal with these buffoons on my own.”

The older woman laughed. “Why would you ever think that?”

Miriel had finally arrived and she looked just as young as Ammie remembered. Like she was in her early 40s, she had dark eyes and golden brown hair. A large, matching feather hung from her left ear as she was dressed in a traveling gown of grey and a matching cloak. Ammie had always wondered why Gandalf and Miriel looked so different in age, yet had stories of the two of them traveling together over hundreds of years, and just gave herself an answer of it was magic.

“Argh, damn you, Gandalf!” Everyone turned and watched as the cloaked man stomped out of the trees, pulling his hood down in frustration. “You always have to stick your nose in things, don’t you? I could have handled them trolls good enough on my own and you know it.”

Gandalf gave a frown at the sight of the man. “Drake. I should have known that you would show up.”

“Well, when I run into your lovely wife and her companions, how can I not be curious?”

Drake was a tall man, the tallest Ammie had ever seen at six and a half feet with black hair and sharp green eyes. Looking to be in his thirties, his cloak was a dark red as he wore a pair of brown pants, boots, and a white, long sleeves top. A sword hung on his belt and the bow and arrow had been replaced on his back

“Besides,” Drake continued with a dark smile. “When I heard of the journey you were helping these little people on, how could I not join?”

“Sorry, Love,” Miriel sighed as she shrugged at Gandalf. “I couldn’t tell him no, you know?”

Gandalf sighed as well. “I know…” He glanced at the others with his wife. “But…”

“Bilbo!” Ammie’s voice dragged the other Hobbit from the conversation before he was dragged into a hug. “Oh, I was so worried!”

“Don’t fret,” The hobbit assured her as she helped him free of the sack. “Who are our friends?”

“I don’t know, they just showed up before Gandalf did. I know Miriel, but as for the others…”

Next to Drake and Miriel, there were three others and all of them dwarves. It wasn’t hard to figure out why they were here, to help with the journey of course. The only difference here was that all three of them were women. 

“Lula?!” Bofur’s voice sounded furious and shocked at the same time as he moved towards one of the new dwarves, trying to pull his pants back on. “What are you doing here? We told you to stay the others.”

“And let you and Bifur and Bombur have all the fun?” the dwarf crossed heer arms. “I think not, brother.”

Well, that answered the question of one of them. Lula was Bofur and Bifur’s younger sister, and Bombur’s cousin. Her hair and eyes dark like her brothers, her form was a bit leaner than theirs, her face kinder. You could also tell that she took baths more and better care of herself than her brothers too. Dressed in black and purple, another axe was found on this dwarf’s back as well as knives on her belt.

“Don’t be mad at your sister, Bofur,” Another of the female dwarves moved forward beside her friend. “I practically dragged her along behind me.”

“You did not,” Lula argued. “I don’t need your protection, Princess, I made my own choice.”

“Not you too, Durila,” Bofur shook his head.

“King Dain is going to be furious,” Gloin shook his own head at the female dwarf.

“I’m a big girl,” Durila replied. “I do what I want, even without my father’s approval.”

And there was the answer to this one, too. Durila was daughter of Dain Ironfoot, lord of the Iron Hills. Ammie remembered a vague mention of him at Bilbo’s home. You could tell that Durila was of royalty from the way she held herself and the air about her; and the pendant of Iron Hill that hung on her neck with her red hair.

“But why did you come as well?” Oin demanded, moving forward.

Durila gave a smug smirk. “We couldn’t let the queen reclaim her Mountain alone, could we?”

“Queen?” Both Hobbits repeated as they turned to look at the last dwarf that had yet to move or say anything. 

Bilbo had to admit that this dwarf was the most beautiful of the three and he found himself blushing when her eyes had turned to hit him. Her red hair seemed to shine golden in the sunlight as her pale green eyes took him in sharply. Dressed in black and silver, the air this dwarf told Bilbo that she was not one to play and the sword on her back made him swallow hard. 

Thorin had moved next before any of the others could, an enraged look trying to be hidden from his face. 

“Raniel.”


	6. Gotta Love ‘Em

“It’s good to see you, grandpa.”

Raniel moved right past Thorin without a word and moved to Balin, wrapping the elder man in a hug.

“You too, sweetheart,” The elder dwarf pulled his granddaughter into a tight grip as Dwalin game in for his own.

“Foolish woman,” the taller dwarf chuckled as he got his turn with his niece. 

“Learned from you did I not?”

“Aye, indeed you did.”

“I think things just got worse, Bilbo.” Bilbo nodded at Ammie’s whisper, watching as the dwarves greeted each other; Drake and Miriel had gone to Gandalf.

“Don’t get me wrong, Lula,” Bofur was continuing nearby with his sister. “It’s great to see you again, but we’re on a dangerous journey. I wanted you to stay home for a reason.”

“That’s not really home, Bofur, and you know it.” Lula hissed. She was trying to keep her voice down and not draw attention as the other dwarves moved around and gathered their things. “I can’t stand just waiting there for word of you and the others. I could barely sleep. When Durila told me that she and Raniel were going to take up Miriel’s offer to help you, there was no way that I wasn’t going to come with them.”

Bofur shook his head. “I should have just let you come, shouldn’t I?”

“Well, remember that next time.” Lula teased him. “Besides, now I know you won’t get hurt.”

“It’s nice to see you again, Lady Durila.”

At her name, the dwarf turned from Lula and Bofur. The blond dwarf stood before her with a smile and a short bow. She recognized him.

“And it’s nice to see you again as well, Lord Fili.”

“Please, Fili is just fine. Besides, I’m not a Lord.”

“Not a Lord yet,” She replied. “You’re next in line for the throne, are you not?”

The dwarf gave a snort. “What throne?”

“Then one we’re going to go claim, yes??” Durila shook her head at him with a smile. “I swear, you and your brother traveling across the land has made you dense, hasn’t it?”

“And your tongue is still loose, Princess.” Kili came to his brother’s rescue. “Raniel and Uncle Thorin will have another child, just wait and see.”

Durila hid a snort. “Raniel is as close to forgiving your uncle as I am to marrying Dwalin.” She gave a shudder at the thought of that. 

“Let’s change the subject, shall we?” Kili offered.

“Let’s,” Durila glanced at the two Hobbits standing off on their own. “What are the two of them doing here?”

“Gandalf thinks they’ll be of help. The female, Ammie, she’s not too bad. She’s got a mind of her own, but the other one…” Kili left it hanging there and his brother picked it up.

“Bilbo is skittish. It’s his first time adventuring out this far from his home.”

“Yeah, and her’s too.”

Durila watched as the two argued over the Hobbits, trying to keep herself from smiling. ~If this is going to work out, then there’s going to need to be a lot of changes.~

“Perhaps bringing Raniel along wasn’t such a good idea,” Miriel commented, watching as Thorin tried not to stare at the other dwarf.

“Bull crap,” Drake crossed his arms. “It’s as much her kingdom as it is his. She deserves to be here. If Thorin wants to act like a child and throw a tantrum over his wife being here then let him.” He then pulled a thoughtful face. “Can they even be considered married anymore?”

“What are you talking about?” Miriel looked at him in confusion. 

“Well, after Moria he did kinda ditch her and run off without a word. She’s been the one trying to keep their people together. In Dain, of course, but still she tried instead of running.”

“And how do you know this?”

Drake gave the woman a smile. “Honey, I know everything.”

“Yes,” Gandalf nodded with a frown. “And that’s why it’s not Raniel I’m worried about being here.”

“Hey now,” the man held his hands up in defense. “I may like to play but I’m not going to do anything too bad. I can’t, remember?”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Thranduil’s, if we want to get down and dirty about it, but-”

Miriel rolled her eyes and turned to Gandalf. “How has it been, Love?”

Gandalf smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Dreadful, my dear. Hopefully you can talk some sense into Oakenshield.”

“With Raniel here now, I seriously doubt that’ll be easy for even me.” She shook her head. “But for now, we have more trifling questions.” She glanced at Drake. “Would you know why these trolls ventured so far from their home?”

“Something must have scared them,” Drake told them. Gandalf moved forward and tapped one of the stone figures with his staff. “Really, really scared them.”

“Where did you go to,” Thorin’s voice announced that the dwarf had joined them. “If I may ask?”

“To look ahead.”

“And what brought you back?”

“Looking behind.” Thorin smiled and bowed his head in thanks. “Nasty business. Still, they’re all in one piece.”

“No thanks to your burglar and his friend.” Thorin commented.

“He had the nous to play for time,” Gandalf replied. “None of the rest of you thought of that.”

“And that friend of his was going to run in there with an axe if I hadn’t have stopped her. No offense but I’d rather see one of you die than that cute, little thing.”

Thorin glared at him. “And just who are you?”

“An old friend of the wizard, that’s all.” Thorin wanted to say something else but Gandalf changed the subject back to the trolls.

“They must have come down from the Ettenmoors.”

“Since when do Mountain Trolls venture this far south?”

“Oh, not for an age,” The wizard shook his head. “Not since a darker power rules these lands.”

“As I said,” Drake folded his arms behind his head. “Something really bad must have scared them.”

“They couldn’t have moved in the daytime and from the looks of it, they’ve been here for a while,” Miriel commented.

“There must be a cave nearby,” Thorin looked around, beginning to search for it.

It wasn’t too far away. The smell was horrid but the group found some interesting things inside.

“They must have been here for a while.” Miriel commented, watching as Gloin, Bofur, and Nori buried a chest of gold. Dwalin looked at them.

Gloin smiled at him. “We’re making a long-term deposit.”

“Let’s get out of this foul place.” Thorin began to lead the group back outside. “Come on, let’s go.”

Raniel glanced up as the dwarves came hurrying out of the cave. She had refused to step inside. “So, where does this journey take us next?”

“Us?” Thorin glanced at her as he paused in wiping the dust and webbing from the elven blade he had just found. “There is no us. You and the others will return to Dain and stay there.”

“You can’t order us around, Oakenshield,” Durila frowned at the other dwarf.

“Watch me,” He took a step forward but Raniel’s voice stopped him.

“Either way this plays out, I am still going to Erebor so either swallow your foolish pride or I will take them and make our own path.” She glared at him. “Don’t let your arrogance ruin yet another mission.”

The silence in the area seemed to get heavier. Ammie watched with interest. If Raniel was Queen of Erebor that meant she was married to Thorn, right? If they were married then why were they treating each other like this? Why did Thorin not want her around? What had happened? Did this have something to do with the tale of Moria that Balin had told them not too long ago?

“Something’s coming.” Drake called down from his post on the large boulder. “I believe it’s a friend of yours, Gandalf.”

“A friend of mine?” The wizard cocked an eyebrow. “And just who-”

“Oh dear,” Miriel sighed and hung her head. ~I know who it is…~

“Thieves! Fire! Murder!” Ammie watched with huge eyes as a sled being pulled by jack rabbits came to a stop before them, a short little man in horrid attire on the back.

“Radagast?” Gandalf sounded surprised and then gave a smile. “It’s Radagast the Brown.”

“Didn’t we just talk about him?” Ammie asked the hobbit beside her.

“Yes we did.” Bilbo nodded. She took a glanced at the blade her friend now held but pushed it to the side for now.

“What on earth are you doing here?” The grey wizard asked the brown.

“I was looking for you, Gandalf,” he answered timidly. “Something’s wrong. Something’s terribly wrong.”

“Yes?”

Raniel turned as the little wizard began his escapade and glanced at Durila. “Is your leg alright?”

The other dwarf nodded. “Yes. Miriel did a fine job in healing it. I am impressed.”

Raniel smirked. “Miriel is quite amazing.”

“In more ways than you can count,” Drake joined the conversation. “And with this journey, you might just find them all.”

Raniel knew that Drake was insinuating some type of game with her but now was clearly not the time. Gandalf and Radagast decided to move off on their own to talk, leaving Miriel to finally turn towards the Hobbits.  
“It’s good to see you again too, Bilbo Baggins.”

The Hobbit smiled. He remembered this woman more so than he did Gandalf. “And the same to you, Miriel.”

“You know, I am quite surprised that you agreed to come. I told Gandalf that you wouldn’t.”

“Well, if I hadn’t of come, who would have protected Ammie?”

The other Hobbit gave a huff. “I can take care of myself, you know.”

The duo started to have a little argument and Drake moved up on Miriel’s shoulder. “Did you hear all that?”

She gave him a sharp glare. “Of course I did.” She shook her head. “Something bad is beginning to stir.”

“A Necromancer, no less.” Drake cupped his chin. “Things are going to get very interesting.”

“And dangerous.”

“Don’t worry, Miriel, you, Gandalf, and I are going to be just fine. We always are.”

“Yes, I know this, but it’s not us that I’m worried about.”

Drake went to reply but a strange sound came from the tree. “Oh dear,” He glanced back at the woman. “It seems we have been caught.”

“Was that a wolf?” Bilbo demanded in fear. “Are there wolves out there?”

“Wolves?” Bofur repeated. “No, that is not a wolf.”

“That, my friends,” Drake pulled out his bow. “Is a Warg.” As that name left his mouth one of the large creatures tried to attack but his arrows put a stop to it before he turned and did the same to the other.

~Good lord he’s fast,~ Ammie told to herself.

“Warg scouts.”

“The Orcs are after us, hmm?” Durila commented.

“Orc Pack?” Ammie couldn’t help but hear the fear in her voice.

“Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?” Gandalf demanded Thorin.

“No one.”

“Who did you tell?”

“No one, I swear.” Thorin growled. “What in Durin’s name is going on?”

“You are being hunted,” Gandalf told him.

“Probably pissed off about what we did to them over by Gondor,” Lula chuckled.

“What did you do to them?” Bofur asked his sister.

“That doesn’t matter right now,” Raniel growled. “We need to get out of here.”

“We can’t,” Ori announced. “We have no ponies. They bolted.”

“When you hear creatures like Wargs it’s no wonder,” Drake rolled his neck. He glanced at Miriel. “Wanna call your brothers for help?”

“Ha!” She snorted. “They’d never make it in time.”

Radagast took a step forward. “I’ll draw them off.”

“These are Gundabad Wargs,” Gandalf told him. “They will outrun you.”

“These are Rhosgobel rabbits,” The other wizard argued. “I’d like to see them try.”

“I will not stand here and die while you fools argue about whether the Wargs will catch him and his damn rabbits,” Raniel growled, turning to make her way.

“I second that,” Ammie cried, moving after the female dwarf.

“Ah, always grumpy,” Lula decided to tease. “You should smile more, Ran.”

“Shut it!”

“Women,” Drake laughed, shaking his head. “Gotta love ‘em.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie. Drake is going to be one of, if not THE favorite character I write in these stories <3


	7. Welcome to Rivendell

Ammie was impressed. For dwarves, they all ran pretty fast; especially Bofur’s sister, Lula. She was completely leaving everyone in the dust; except for Drake. That man was the fastest of them all, scouting for a clean route to keep the group from running into the path of Radagast or the orcs. Gandalf led the dwarves, Miriel taking up the back just in case. 

They did have to change directions a couple of times because Radagast was going quite wild in leading the orcs around the field but he was doing a pretty good job of it; until one of the orcs decided to use his nose and scent them out.

Kili pulled out his bow on Thorin’s orders and tried to finish the orc and his warg off quickly but the noises that were made were too much. The others knew that they were here now.

“You’re all fools!” Raniel growled. “Now they know!”

Right on queue, the other Wargs gave out a large howl and the ground began to shake.

“Get your asses in gear!” Drake yelled.

“Run!” Gandalf agreed in a roar.

Ammie moved forward but paused as Miriel didn’t move. She watched as the woman drew something in the ground with her foot, saying something under her breath. Her eyes grew wide as figures rose from the dirt; they were dwarves. Only four of them, but still. They took off in the opposite direction. Miriel grabbed the Hobbit’s had with a wink and began to drag her back towards the others.

“They’ll disappear soon, but they’ll drag the Wargs off for a while, at least.”

Ammie grinned. That had been magic.

“Miriel!” Drake’s voice lifted Ammie’s eyes as the group came to a worried stop in a tall field. She was almost out of breath; she had never run so hard or far in her life. And what made that worse was that the Orcs had circled them somehow; and were closing in. “We’re going to have to fight!”

“I have no doubt that you will be fine, Drake,” The witch was breathing hard herself. “But we have to think about the dwarves. They’re like sitting ducks against Wargs!”

“Perhaps me, you, and Gandalf should try and kill the Wargs and leave the Orcs to them then. Either way, we’re stuck here fighting.” He glanced at Ammie. “My apologies that you’re stuck in the middle of this.”

“No, I’m the one that should be sorry,” She sighed. “I wish that I could help more.”

He grinned. “Hold onto that. If you’re still alive after the fight is over, I’ll teach you how to wield a sword.” That brought a smile to her face but it was mixed with worry. Would she still be alive after this?

“We’re surrounded!” Fili roared out as his brother fired off arrows. 

“Alright, you ugly bastards!” Drake roared out, pulling his sword off of his belt. “Stay behind me; I’ll save your sorry asses from your friends.”

“Not alone you won’t.” Raniel whipped out her own blade; Ammie’s eyes went wide. It was huge and engraved with another of those elven scriptures. How could she hold that huge thing?

“This way, you fools!” Gandalf’s voice made everyone turn to see that the grey wizard was behind a large rock; he had found an escape route.

The dwarves wasted no time in running after the wizard, Miriel shoving Bilbo and Ammie along with them. She glanced back to see that Drake was still standing there.

“Come on, you idiot!” 

Drake moved towards her as a strange horn sounded and both disappeared down the hole, landing with the others. The sounds of fighting rained down on them.

Lula looked at Raniel. “Who else is out there?”

The dwarf went to answer but a dead Orc came rolling in after them, landing on top of Drake. He gave a cry before kicking the dead carcass off of him and standing with a shudder.

“Damn elves,” Drake spat, sheathing his sword again. “God, they stink.” He gave the orc a kick as Thorin glared at Gandalf.

“I cannot see where the pathway leads,” Dwalin called over before Thorin could speak. “Do we follow it or no?”

“You don’t plan on going back out to that, do you?” Durila looked at the older dwarf like he was stupid.

“Follow it, of course!” Bofur agreed, running forward.

“I think that would be wise.” Gandalf nodded as the others all followed.

Raniel glanced at the wizard. “You know he’s not going to like this, Gandalf.”

“The brat doesn’t like anything,” Drake answered her, moving after them all. “He’s going to have to get over it if he thinks he’s going to be a king.”

“Hmph,” That Raniel couldn’t deny. She understood why Thorin had…become this way, but facts were facts. He needed to get over what had happened and deal with the here and now instead of wallowing in his anger.

Ammie hurried along the path, catching up to Drake. “You have to teach me how to fight!”

The man smiled. “Yes, I suppose I do now, don’t I?” He rubbed his chin. “Are you sure? A young lady like yourself shouldn’t engage in battles.”

“I came on this journey for adventure,” Ammie told him. “I feel useless! I hate just standing in the backing and hiding. I want to help you all. Besides, if we’re going to go chase a dragon out of a mountain then I need to be able to do something!”

“Alright, alright,” Drake smiled at her. “Perhaps I can find you a blade from our pointy-eared friends.”

Ammie smiled but then it changed into a frown. “Pointy-eared friends? What are you talking about?”

Her answer was a laugh as they excited the cave. Her eyes grew wide at the sight that greeted them, the man’s words making sense now. 

“The Valley of Imladris,” Gandalf began. “In the common tongue, it’s known by another name.”

“Oh my God,” Ammie lost her breath at the gorgeous city before them. “It’s Rivendell. Oh, Bilbo, it’s Rivendell!!!” She had always dreamed of seeing this place. It had been on her mind since she first heard the stories of Lord Elrond; especially in how he had captured Lady Azariah’s heart.

The other Hobbit was caught in awe himself. Never before had he seen something so…

“Ahh, it feels good to be back.” Miriel smiled, taking a deep breath. “Nothing but peace here.”

“Yes, I do have to say I like it better here than in Thranduil’s little forest,” Drake admitted. “Then again, Thranduil himself might be the cause of that.”

Miriel gave a little chuckle. “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” She liked Thranduil, despite his…way of dealing with things. It was very true that he handled things a bit ruthless and harsher than his dear brother-in-law, Elrond. 

“Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea,” Gandalf continued.

Thorin glared at the wizard. “This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy.”

“You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself.”

“It’s pointless arguing with him, Gandalf,” Raniel called over her shoulder to the two men. “His pigheadedness will not let him see reason.”

Thorin glared at her back now. “You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us.”

“Of course they will,” Gandalf agreed. “But we have questions that need to be answered.” Thorin sighed. “If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. And since it appears that you cannot do that, then I suggest you leave the talking to your wife.”

Gandalf led the way again, leaving the rest to follow. Raniel stayed quiet and just stood there for a moment until she and Thorin were alone. She didn’t look at him though, just spoke. “Can you truly still be mad at them?”

Thorin looked at her. “What?”

“The Elves, Thorin. How can you still be mad at them?”

He felt his anger rise. “How dare you ask that? You were there! You saw what happened! What they left us to face!”

“Can you honestly say that if Smaug had attacked Mirkwood or Rivendell instead, that we would have helped them?”

“Of course we would have!”

Raniel shook her head in shame. “That’s a lie, Thorin, and you know it. You can say what you want but we all know the true answer. Your grandfather had already lost his mind by the time Smaug had arrived at Erebor. If the elves had tried to attack, they would have lost so much, just like we had. I don’t blame the elves for not helping us fight against the dragon. I blame our king for leading it there. I blame ourselves.”

Thorin was still as the woman walked past him, moving after the others. Raniel had changed since the days of Erebor. The soft, peaceful woman had been changed into the harsh, battle-scared one before him. That smile he loved had not been shone in years, he believed, and half of it was his fault…the guilt would never leave him…

It was clear that the only dwarf that seemed at ease here in Rivendell was Raniel. Lula and Durila weren’t as displeased as the male dwarves were, but it was still clear that they were a tad uncomfortable.  
“Do you think they’ll take us on a tour?” Ammie asked eagerly.

Miriel laughed. “Lord Elrond is quite generous; perhaps he’ll let one of his sons lead you,” She leaned down to the Hobbit’s ear. “The twins Elladan and Elrohir are both quite handsome and interested in places outside of Rivendell. Perhaps you could tell them about the Shire.”

Ammie felt her face grow red as Drake laughed. “Still playing matchmaker, eh woman?”

“Hush, Drake.”

 _“Mithrandir,”_ A voice called out a greeting. Ammie turned to see that a male elf was walking towards them with a smile; he had greeted Gandalf.

“Ahh, Lindir,” The wizard returned. 

“Oh, nice,” Durila grinned at the sight of the dark haired elf that moved down the stairs towards them. “Don’t you think, Lula?”

“Eh, I like mine blonde.” The two laughed as the other dwarves looked at them like they were crazy; Raniel just chuckled.

 _“We heard you had crossed into the Valley,”_ Raniel watched as Lindir and Gandalf conversed. Being friends with Alloralla and her sister over all these years made her fluent in the elven languages.   
“I must speak with Lord Elrond,” Gandalf got right to the point.

The elf shook his head. “My Lord Elrond is not here.”

“Not here?” Gandalf repeated.

“That is…unusual,” Miriel chose her words carefully.

“I don’t suppose he was with the warriors making the rounds, was he?” Drake raised a brow. Lindir’s silence answered the question. “Ha, I knew it. That old bastard can’t just stay in his throne, can he?”

“And you still can’t your tongue, lizard.”

At the voice, a huge grin spread across Drake’s face and he turned to greet the form that had joined them. “I’m afraid not,” He gave a deep, elegant bow. “It is an honor to see you again, Lady Azariah.”

Ammie hadn’t even heard this elf move up to them; there wasn’t another set of stairs for her to walk up on, either. She was just…there.

Tall, nearly Drake’s height, and with an undoubtable elegance around her, the elf had wavy golden hair with shots of silver that reached down her back, nearly reaching the floor as a small, elven crown sat upon her brow. Her eyes were a bright green, her skin a lovely pale that showed against the robes of black silk she wore.

Ammie thought her eyes would rip if they got any larger. This was Azariah, Lady of Rivendell and Lord Elrond’s wife! The stories hardly did the Elven woman’s beauty justice. Though she seemed sophisticated and elegant, there was a look in her eyes that told the Hobbit her mischievous side was still there. 

“It is good to see you all,” Azariah greeted the trio she knew. “You bring guests with you this time.”

“I’m afraid we’re in a bit of a bundle,” Miriel scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. “I’m sorry to just drop in on you and Elrond like this.”

“Hmm, I’m sure he’ll welcome the excitement. He’s been rather bored as of late.”

“Do you know when he’ll return?” Raniel asked her friend.

Azariah’s answer was just a smile as a horn behind them blew, signaling that the warriors had returned. Gandalf grinned but the dwarves did not see to be happy. Bofur and Kili grabbed Durila and Lula and yanked them into the middle of the men with Bilbo and Ammie, glaring and growling as the elves on the horses began to circle them. Raniel just shook her head with a sigh.

Ammie’s eyes grew wide at the elf on the black horse before her as he greeted Gandalf and Miriel. This was the elf she had heard all the stories about. This was Elrond Half-Elven, Lord of Rivendell. 

Long dark brown hair and calm, kind eyes of brown, a matching crown to his wife’s sat upon his head as the elf slid off of his horse and exchanged a pleasant hug with Gandalf and Miriel. In his dark robes, the armor looked rather strange on the elven king though the Hobbit couldn’t deny that he looked appealing.

“Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders,” Elrond was saying, gesturing to the Orc blade in his hand. “Something or someone has drawn them near.”

“Guilty,” Drake gave the Lord a cheeky grin. 

Elrond gave mix of a laugh and a sigh. “Still following the bird, are you?”

“But of course. It is her fault, after all.” He glanced at Miriel; she flushed.

“Shush, Drake.”

“Look whose come for a visit, my dear,” Azariah moved forward to her husband and motioned towards Raniel.

“Lady Raniel,” Elrond tilted his head in respect. “I am glad to see that you are faring well.”

“The same to you here,” The dwarven woman replied. She could feel Thorin’s eyes burning into her back. “Have the twins returned safely from Gondor yet?”

“Yes,” Elrond answered. “They had told us that they ran into you and Miriel there. I thank you for helping them.”

“It was the least I could do, my Lord.”

Elrond smiled kindly at the woman. “Pleasantries aside, I take it that this is not just a simple visit, is it?”

“Unfortunately not,” Raniel turned to the side. Thorin took this moment and decided to walk forward when Elrond’s eyes fell on him.

“Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain,” The elf moved forward a few steps.

“I do not believe we have met.” Was the dwarf’s reply. Azariah shot Raniel a grin as the dwarf kept her eyes anywhere but back at the other woman.

“You have your grandfather’s bearing,” Elrond told the dwarf. “I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain.”

“Indeed? He made no mention of you.”

“Be polite!” Ammie hissed at the dwarf in front of her. “Being a dick here will get you nowhere!” She couldn’t believe it! Here they were before one of the strongest Elves in the world, and the dwarves had to be fools!

“And Hobbits should keep their mouths shut,” Dwalin growled at her.

Azariah giggled as Raniel felt her cheeks grow red in embarrassment. Elrond gave the Hobbit an appreciative grin and tossed Thorin’s attitude to the side. He began to speak in Elvish again, staring straight into Thorin’s face. It clearly made the dwarf uncomfortable; Drake couldn’t stop his laughter as Miriel and Gandalf shared a look.

“What is he saying?” Gloin growled, baring his axe. “Does he offer us insult?”

“No, Master Gloin, he’s offering you food.” Gandalf replied in disbelief.

Durila shook her head as she and Lula watched the men huddle together and begin to speak. She glanced at Elrond.

“My apologies for the men, My Lord, They’re not very bright.”

“Not my choice of words, but,” He glanced her over. “You’re not just a dwarf along for the ride either, are you?”

“Ah, let me introduce myself. Durila Ironfoot.”

“Dain’s daughter, then.” Elrond nodded at her smile. “I did not know he would allow you to travel this far without guards.”

“That’s because her daddy wasn’t asked for permission!” Lula teased with a grin.

“Oh my,” Azariah laughed. “It seems that Raniel has begun to rub off on you, my dear.”

“I see no problem with that. Though she does not have her kingdom anymore, she is still a good Queen,” She smiled at the other dwarf. “And a great friend.”

“I second that.” Lula agreed. Raniel felt pride flow through her as both the elves smiled at her.

“Well then,” Gloin announced that the men had stopped talking. “In that case, lead on.”

“Idiots,” Durila sighed.

Elrond gave Lindir a look and the elf bowed before leaving, most likely to get dinner ready. As the others all followed after Elrond, Ammie paused and stared up at Azariah. Again, the stories she had heard from her grandmother hardly did her beauty justice. 

“Is something the matter, dear?” The Elf smiled at her.

Ammie flushed, her excitement breaking through; her voice was fast. “Of course not! I just can’t believe I’m here! I can’t believe it’s you! My grandmother always told me stories about you and your sister Alloralla! The adventures that you two took across Middle-Earth were what made me want to travel too! And the story of how you had captured Elrond’s heart, oh, it’s was the sweetest, most romantic thing ever!”

~It seems that I have an admirer,~ Azariah chuckled to herself. “I would hardly call fighting giant spiders a romantic tale, little one.”

“But it was the way my grandmother told me! The way he had saved you from the Queen spider just to have you turn and accidently punch him in the face! I always pictured his astonished look in my head!”

Azariah couldn’t help but laugh. She remembered that day; it was the first time she and her sister had ever met Elrond and Thranduil. It was definitely a day that none of them would ever forget.

“Am…are you sure that it’s alright for me to go inside?” Ammie then asked, looking up at the large city again. “It seems…too extravagant for someone like me to enter.”

“Nonsense,” Azariah placed a hand on the Hobbit’s back and began to lead her up the stairs after the others. “Any friend of Miriel’s is welcome here.” She paused. “You are a…Hobbit, correct?” Azariah glanced at Ammie. “From the Shire?”

“Yes, My Lady.” She needed to call her that, right? She was married to Lord Elrond, after all.

“I should introduce you to my sons. Elladan and Elrohir are very interested in far off places;” She gave the Hobbit a little grin. “And people.”

Ammie felt her face grow red. She knew that the Lady off Rivendell wasn’t trying to set her up with one of her sons, but she still couldn’t get the thought of a young elf looking like Elrond kissing her hand out of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I know that Elrond and Thranduil were both married in the books, I changed a bit and made my own OCs for them because, well, it's Elrond and Thranduil. Can you blame me?


	8. Female Privacy

Ammie still couldn’t believe it. She was sitting at the dinner table of Lord Elrond and Lady Azariah in Rivendell. She thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Glancing around the table, she couldn’t help but laugh and feel embarrassed at the same time. Gandalf, Thorin, and a few others were speaking to Lord Elrond as Raniel and Drake had settled into an elvish conversation with Miriel and Azariah. The other dwarves, Ori included, were complaining about not liking green foods and wondering where the meat was. 

Bilbo had happily settled into a delightful conversation about the Shire to Lula and Durila that Ammie happily joined as the others continued on in their own little ways. The music being played was so calming; if she didn’t know different, she would have doubted that they were currently on an extremely dangerous journey right now.

Dinner went splendidly outside of the dwarves and their complaints on food. The men were given a place to stay but Azariah insisted that the women came with her to her lounge for the night. A chance to take baths and be free of the men for a night before they continued upon their way. Ammie wasn’t going to refuse and bath and happily took part in it with Durila as Lula. For a princess, Durila was quite kind, though her words sharp. She was the snooty, big-headed women that Ammie had envisioned princesses to be. Her longtime friendship with the carefree Lula was probably a reason for that. Enjoying the peace that she had while here in the palace, Ammie was donning the nightgown the Elven Lady had let her have while her others were washed over the night, when she heard a private conversation between Miriel and Azariah from a slightly open door. 

“I see that Drake is once again in your company.” Azariah commented. “I’m surprised to see him instead of Dylena and Lucretia.”

At the two names, Miriel’s face fell a bit. “Drake sort of invited himself along for the ride when he caught sight of us passing through Mordor. As for Dylena and Lucretia…Lucretia is most happy with her new home and Dylena…well…we never really made up after what happened.”

“Truly?” Azariah tilted her head to the side. “It’s been nearly ten years.”

“Yes, well…I…” The witch sighed. “She’s still with my brothers so I know that she’s safe. That’s all that matters.”

“Don’t be so sure of that,” Raniel’s voice spoke as well, announcing that the dwarf was also there. “You’ll say that until you can no longer see their face; until they’re gone for good.”

Miriel sighed. “I’m sorry, Raniel.”

“No, I should learn to get over it.”

“How can you get over something like that?”

“You can be strong all you want, dwarf,” Azariah commented kindly. “But you’ll never be strong enough to get rid of that horror. Neither you nor Thorin.”

Ammie jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder and she turned to see Lula as Durila moved forward and shoved the doors open.

“That was most lovely, Lady Azariah,” The mood of the room instantly picked up. “I thank you for that. The travel across Mordor left me feeling very dirty.”

“I don’t know how you’ll make it through the rest of this journey, you primped princess.”

“Shut it, toy-maker!”

The six women settled into an enjoyable talk about things from the other dwarves to stories of when Azariah first met Miriel and Gandalf and when Elrond first collided with Drake. There was a secret that was being help back about that strange man, but Ammie didn’t pry. Everyone had their secrets, did they not?

It wasn’t until a few hours later that the group was…strangely interrupted. 

The doors to the room were shoved open and a small form ran in, quickly followed by another. Ammie blinked. It was a pair of children, twins it seemed, a boy and girl, with dark hair and eyes. What caught her off-guard though, was something she had not been expecting. 

The children were human.

“Auntie Aza! Evaia was trying to sneak out through the kitchens again!” The small boy announced as the girl beside him writhed in anger, grinding her teeth.

“Shut up, Estel! You bug blabber-mouth!”

“Be nice to your brother, Evaia.” Azariah smiled.

“Why when he’s being a tattletale?”

“Well, if you weren’t trying to sneak out again, Evaia,” Miriel grinned at the child. “Then he would have nothing to tell, would he?”

“Argh, I’m tired of being stuck here!” The girl growled.

“And why do you say that?” Azariah asked.

“Elladan and Elrohir were telling her about their trip again.” Estel answered.

“Of course they were.”

“Gandmammy,” Evaia turned to the witch. “You said that I could go on an adventure with you and Grandpappy! When are you going to take me!?”

Miriel chuckled at the small child. “You’re still only ten, little one. Continue practicing and when you turn 15 we’ll come. You can wait five more years, can’t you?”

“But I want to go now!”

“Evaia,” Azariah’s tone was firm, putting an instant stop to the child’s whining. “You can stop whining and stay here with our guests, or you can go to bed. Make your choice.”

Estel instantly took a see in front of Lula and Durila. Evaia went to speak again but gave in and took a seat beside her brother. Ammie watched in interest as things settled for a moment longer before another elf entered and whispered something to Azariah. She stood.

“Elrond is about to talk too Thorin and Gandalf. Shall we go and join them?”

Raniel and Miriel stood; Ammie jumped to her feet and then felt embarrassed as the elf turned her gaze to her.

“I-I don’t suppose I could come along, could I?”

Miriel gave a smile. “Of course you may. You’re as much a part of this as anyone else.”

“Durila, Lula?” Raniel asked the others.

“No thanks.” Durila shook her head. 

“Yeah, I think we’ve had just about enough of Thorin for the day, thank you.” Lula chuckled. “We’ll stay and play with the kids.”

Estel and Evaia grinned happily as their game continued.

“You can ask your questions now,” Azariah told the Hobbit as they moved down the hall.

Ammie didn’t even pause. “Those kids, they’re human, aren’t they? Are you their true aunt?”

“In a way. Though distantly, they are related to my dear Elrond through his brother, Elros.” The Elf answered. “I appreciate if you kept this secret, Hobbit.”

“Of course!”

“They are related to Elrond, but are also the heirs of Isildur. Aragorn and Arryn.”

“The bloodline of Gondor.” Miriel explained to the confused Hobbit.

Ammie didn’t know much about man but she did know that the true bloodline of Gondor had disappeared about ten years ago with the death of a man named Arathorn.   
“If…if they are royalty, why do you have them here? Why not give them to the ones in Gondor.”

“Men only want power,” Azariah answered her. “To give them two children with no help and no training would only beget their deaths over the thrones. Though human, they still carry the elven bloodline; they’ll live a lot longer than normal humans.”

“Do they know?”

“No, they don’t. Estel is curious but he doesn’t bother, unlike his sister. Evaia is a waterfall of questions.”

“A handful?” Ammie smiled.

“More like a typhoon.” Miriel answered this time, having known the child for a yew good years. “She’s a good child though, as is her brother. They’ll get their answers eventually.”

Elrond wwas waiting for them in an outer room, most likely private, with Gandalf, Bilbo, Thorin, and Balin. 

“Thanks for waiting, darling,” Azariah grinned at Elrond.

He smiled back. “I couldn’t start without you, you know.”

“Our business is no concern of Elves.” Thorin was growling at Gandalf.

“For goodness sake, Thorin,” Gandalf sighed. “Show him the map.”

“It is the legacy of my people.” Thorin told the elf. “It is mine to protect, as are its secrets.”

“Our people, you big buffoon. Whether or not you still believe it, I am it’s ruler as much as you are; maybe even more so!” Raniel challenged. “I stayed there in the Ironhills, keeping together what little kingdom we had left while you went gallivanting around Middle-Earth, wallowing in your own self-pity.” She stood face to face with Thorin now, anger clearly on both faces. “I truth Elrond and Azariah with my life; at least respect me enough to know my faith isn’t misplaced! You at least owe me that!”

The tension around the room was enough to break glass. All eyes traveled between the two dwarves, Balin ready to jump between his granddaughter and the king if needed. Ammie felt her breath release as Thorin held the map out to the Elf Lord. Bilbo did the same beside her.

“Erebor.” Elrond looked at Thorin as his wife glanced over his shoulder at the map. “What is your interest in this map?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Azariah smiled. “The dwarves want-”

“It’s mainly academic,” Gandalf cut her off. “As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text.”

Elrond turned at that answer and Thorin gave Gandalf an appreciated look but from the smile on Azariah’s face, Ammie knew that the elf knew the truth; Elrond was smart enough to know as well; he had to be.

“You still read ancient Dwarvish, do you not?” Gandalf called the Lord. Elrond muttered something as he took another look at the map. “Moon Runes? Of course,” He glanced at Ammie and Bilbo. “An easy thing to miss.”

“Maybe we should have let Drake take a look at it, then.” Miriel chuckled.

“Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written.” Elrond turned back to them all.

“Can you read them?” Thorin asked.

Elrond led them to a cliff under the falls to a glass podium that the moon fell upon. “These runes were written on a Midsummer’s Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight.”

“Now don’t you feel like a fool,” Ammie shot at the dwarf beside her. He glared at her but turned his eyes away as Raniel shot him a glance. 

They all watched in awe as the moonlight revealed a hidden message on the map; Ammie instantly whipped her notebook out.

“‘Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin’s Day will shine upon the keyhole.’” Elrond read.

“Durin’s Day?” Bilbo asked.

“It’s the start of the new years for Dwarves,” Miriel answered him.

“When the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together.” Gandalf nodded.

“This is ill news,” Thorin announced. “Summer is passing. Durin’s Day will soon be upon us.”

“We still have time.” Balin argued. 

“Time?” Ammie asked.

“For what?” Bilbo questioned.

“To find the entrance.” The elder dwarf answered. “We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the fight time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened.”

“So this is your purpose,” Elrond spoke again, the map still in his hands. “To enter the mountain?”

Thorin turned to him. “What of it?”

Elrond handed him the map back. “There are some who would not deem it wise.”

Gandalf raised a brow. “What do you mean?”

The elf glanced at him. “You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-Earth.” Waving his hand, Azariah moved to take his arm and the duo left them there on the cliff. Ammie watched as Gandalf and Miriel took off after them. A pair of elves walked in, announcing they were to take them back to the other dwarves. 

“It seems that Elrond is not happy with the idea of this company.” Ammie told Raniel.

“Neither am I,” The dwarf admitted. “But it’s something that must be done.”

_Out on the streets_   
_I'm stalking the night_   
_I can hear your heavy breathing_

“With or without our help,” Gandalf told Elrond as the four of them walked up the stairs. “These dwarves will march on the mountain. They’re determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he is answerable to anyone.”

“Except maybe his wife,” Miriel offered in. “But even she has to work for it now. I remember a time when she had that foolish dwarf wrapped around her finger. Time has changed him.”

“Time has changed them both,” Azariah sighed. “But I still see a part of the old Raniel in there somewhere. Perhaps…this is just something that she and Thorin need to do; a way for them to find peace.”

“If you’re not against it, then why-”

“It is not me you must answer to.” Elrond told the wizard, coming to a stop at the top of the stairs. Glancing past the two of them, Miriel felt her face drain at the sight of who awaited them.

It was a woman, an elf, with wavy golden hair and pale skin in grey and white robes; a spitting image of an older Azariah.

Gandalf moved forward in awe. “Lady Galadriel.”

“Mithrandir.” The Elf replied. “It has been a long time.” 

“Age may have changed me but not so the Lady of Lorien.” She grinned at his words. “I had no idea that Lord Elrond had sent for you.”

“He didn’t,” Another voice joined them. “I did.” Miriel pulled another face as Gandalf’s lips moved in a silent curse before he turned to greet the other man.

“Saruman,” Miriel sighed. She felt that this was going to get worse and worse.

Saruman, a man of Gandalf’s age, was dressed head to foot in white with matching hair and beard.

Saruman gave Gandalf a firm look. “You’ve been busy of late, my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to miss Mr. Lee so much!!! I’ll never watch these movies or the Star Wars Prequels without tears in my eyes now


	9. The White Council

“It’s good to see you, Mother.” 

Galadriel smiled and exchanged a hug with her daughter. “And you. I saw Alloralla not too long ago. She wanted me to remind you that Celebrian’s birthday is coming nearer.”

“Yes,” Azariah nodded. “I haven’t forgotten. We’ll both be there.”

As the mother and daughter exchanged pleasantries, Miriel wanted to just disappear as she sat at a table with Saruman and Gandalf. Ever since they had met, the White Wizard had held a dislike for the woman that Gandalf had taken for himself. She knew why, and understood why, but she still disliked the comments or looks that he would give her. He refrained from doing so around Gandalf but when he caught her alone, like he has on several times before, the shit was let loose. She stayed away from the White Wizard as much as she possibly could.

“Tell me, Gandalf,” Saruman began as the dawn began to rise. “Did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?”

“Unnoticed?” Gandalf asked from his seat. “No. I’m simply doing what I feel to be right.”

“The dragon has long been on your mind.” Galadriel commented.

He bowed his head towards her. “That is true, my lady.”

“How could it not be?” Miriel asked. “Consider who we have making monthly visits to us.”

“Ah yes,” Azariah smiled. “Drake is quite…tenacious.”

“You have no idea.”

“Smaug owes allegiance to no one.” Gandalf sighed. “But if he should side with the enemy a dragon could be used to terrible effect.”

“What enemy?” Saruman asked. “Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength.”

“Gandalf,” Elrond joined in. “For 400 years we have lived in peace; a hard-won, watchful peace.”

“Are we? Are we at peace?” Gandalf leaned forward. “Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked is on the road.”

“Hardly a prelude to war.”

“Always you must meddle,” Saruman shot Miriel a look. “Looking for trouble where none exists.”

“Let him speak,” Galadriel told them as she paced around the table.

Gandalf exchanged a look with his wife before speaking again. “There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful. We can remain blind to it, but it will now be ignoring us, that I can promise you.”

“A sickness has been discovered over the Greenwood.” Miriel joined in. She shot Azariah a look. “They now call it Mirkwood.”

Elrond glanced at his wife. “Why has Thranduil and Alloralla not sent word of this?”

“You know Thranduil,” Azariah had pulled a face of dislike. “His pride is worse than yours, my dear. He will most likely want to take care of it himself.” The she-elf turned back to the wizard. “What else do the woodsmen say?”

“They…they speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur. A sorcerer who can summon the dead.”

“That’s absurd,” Saruman cast the idea aside immediately. “No such power exists in this world. This Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic.”

“And so I thought too,” Gandalf replied. “But Radagast has seen-”

“Radagast?” The moment the name was out of Gandalf’s mouth, Miriel knew that Saruman would be displeased. “Do not speak to me of Radagast the Brown. He’s a foolish fellow.”

Gandalf gave a chuckle. “Well, he’s odd, I grant you. He lives a solitary life.”

“It’s not that,” The white wizard sneered. “It’s his excessive consumption of mushrooms.” Gandalf knew this was a losing fight on the other wizard. “They’ve addled his brain and yellowed his teeth. I’ve warned him. It is unbefitting for one of the Istari to be wandering the woods...” As Saruman went on his rant, Miriel couldn’t help but give a chuckle. She didn’t like the White Wizard so much, but that didn’t stop her from finding the man a tad funny every now and then.

The talking stopped as Gandalf pulled out the wrapped blade that Radagast had given him. She didn’t like the feel it had, hell, she didn’t even like looking at it and from the look on Azariah’s face she didn’t, either. 

“What is that?” Elrond stared at it, moving closer to the table.

“A relic of Mordor.” Galadriel answered.

Elrond paused his hand for a moment before opening the wrap and revealing the blackened blade to them all. “A Morgul Blade,” He growled.

“Made for the Witchking of Angmar.”

At the name, Azariah gave a hiss. She remembered Sauron’s head warrior. She remembered being there with Glorfindel and Earnur when the three of them had chased the damned creature out of Carn Dum where he was slain. To think that there was any chance he had actually returned… “This blade was buried with him,” The elf looked at Gandalf. 

Galadriel looked at her daughter, remembering what had happened just as well as she did. “When Angmar fell the Men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock the buried him…in a tomb so dark…it would never come to light.”

“This is not possible,” Elrond shook his head. “A powerful spell lies upon those tombs. They cannot be opened.”

"What proof do we have this weapon came from Angmar’s grave?” Saruman asked them.

“I have none.” Gandalf answered.

“Because there is none.” Gandalf didn’t even bother arguing. “Let us examine what we know. A single Orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen. A dagger from a bygone age has been found. And a human sorcerer who calls himself ‘The Necromancer’ has taken up residence in a ruined fortress. It’s not so very much after all. The question of this Dwarvish Company, however, troubles me deeply.” Saruman shook his head. “I’m not convinced, Gandalf. I do not feel I can condone such a quest. If they’d come to me, I might have spared them this disappointment.”

“Well, they didn’t come to you so why should you care?” Miriel finally spoke up. “It has nothing to do with you. If some dwarves want to try their hand at killing a dragon,” She shot Elrond a look. “Then some people should just let them do so.”

Azariah chuckled, shooting her husband her own look.

Saruman shook his head. “I do not pretend to understand your reason for raising their hopes. It’s a foolish thing to do so, even from you. The longer you continue to lead them on with hopes and dreams the worse things will become. No, I’m afraid there is nothing left for it.” Saruman’s voice fell silent as Lindir joined them with a look of worry.

“My Lord Elrond. The Dwarves, they’re gone.”

“Huh,” Miriel crossed her arms with a smirk. “Fancy that.”

Saruman gave Gandalf a few more parting words but with the dwarves no longer being here, the White Wizard left, Elrond on his wake with Lindir. Gandalf had turned to a conversation with Galadriel leaving Miriel with the daughter.

“Be careful out there, my friend,” Azariah told her friend. “If Angmar actually has somehow been arisen, then it truly bodes ill for all of us.”

“I do not like the thought of that at all. I hope Saruman is right and that Radagast is crazy off of his mushrooms.”

The elf laughed. “Don’t we all?”

Miriel gave a sigh before changing the subject. “I know that we plan to go through The Greenwood…or, Mirkwood, now, I suppose it’s called. I have no doubt that we’ll end up running into Alloralla. I’ll tell her to send word to you.”

“Yes,” Azariah nodded. “Thank you. And if I do not receive a suitable answer soon, I’m afraid that Thranduil will have to endure a visit from his sister-in-law again.”

Having heard stories of Azariah’s previous visit to her sister’s kingdom, Miriel couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, I wish that I could stay longer. I’ve missed you, my friend.”

“And I you. But don’t forget, with Gandalf at your side you’re going to live for a very, very long time. We have many years ahead of both of us, my friend. When this journey is done, I’ll expect to see you here again.”

“You’re a good friend, Azariah.” Miriel felt like cry but she did give in. “You are one of the few, knowing who I am, that accepts me truly and completely. I-”

“Hush,” Azariah told her friend. “You’re just soft because Saruman was here and the harsh journey so far. A journey through Gondor is not an easy one. Now, you and Gandalf should hurry after your pets before things get worse. If I hear anything, I’ll send word to you.”

“I know that you will.” Miriel nodded. “Thank you, Azariah.”

The Elf smiled. “May fortune shine upon your journey, friend.”


	10. A Rocky Dilemma

After leaving Rivendell, the group traveled for a good few days. Ammie was worried about leaving Gandalf and Miriel behind but Drake assured her that the wizard and his wife were right behind them and he cloaked her worries with sword training at night. The man had kept his word and gotten her a blade long enough for her to wield and still deadly enough to kill. Bilbo took part in the practicing as well but he was still a bit more timid than his friend.

Ammie liked Drake. His sense of humor was unlike anything she had ever seen before in the Shire. He always wore a smile on his face, even in the darkest moments. Being around him made her feel better. And Raniel and the other two female dwarves were around him a lot too. Goodness it felt nice not being the only female anymore.

Thorin had led the group up into the Misty Mountains. A horrid storm was taking place, making the travel harder than usual.

“Oh, I do not like heights.”

Drake glanced at the Hobbit’s pale face and smiled as he continued to walk. “Grab onto my cloak and just follow me, dear. I won’t let you fall.”

Ammie grabbed it in a death grip. “You promise?”

“On my life,” Just as the words left his mouth, ahead of them Bilbo had lost his footing. If not for Dwalin and Bofur he would have fallen.

“We must find shelter!” Thorin roared.

“We should have done that the moment the storm hit!” Durila replied but she doubted he had heard her; Lula did though. She laughed.

“Look out!” Dwalin’s shout reached them in time for them all to duck as a huge stone struck the mountain above them.

“This is no thunderstorm,” Balin called from his granddaughter’s side. “It’s a thunder battle! Look!” Raniel felt her eyes grow wide as a stone giant pulled itself out of the mountain, readying another rock to throw at the other giant behind them.

“Well, bless me,” Bofur gasped in awe. “The legends are true. Giants! Stone giants!”

As the battle raged on, the path was made smaller and smaller by crumbling rocks, making an already ludicrous journey even worse.

“Don’t just stand there!” Raniel roared. “Move it!”

They weren’t fast enough, though. The path separated; they had been standing on another of the giants. 

“Just hang on, dear,” Drake moved, placing the Hobbit in front of him. “Everything’ll be okay.” Ammie wanted to just close her eyes and wait till this was all over but she couldn’t. She watched as the leg they were on was slammed into the mountain. She thought for sure that she was going to be thrown off but Drake’s grip was like iron; he hardly moved.

This half hurried off to the solid mountain but the other group was left to play in the winds as the giants continued to fight; until they were smashed into the mountain ahead of them after the giant had its head knocked off by one of the others.

Lula hurried forward to check on her brother as Durila held an arm out to Fili. Ammie scouted the group for the other Hobbit; just to find him hanging off the cliff. 

“Bilbo!” Ammie ran forward to help him but she was knocked out of the way by Bofur and Ori. There was no more room for her to get in and help and she could only watch as Thorin was the one who saved him, almost losing his own grip if Dwalin hadn’t been there to save him, too.

“Bilbo!” Ammie jumped on her friend, the worry and panic leaving her body over what had nearly happened. If he had died…

“I thought we’d lost our burglar.” Dwalin panted and Thorin stood up.

The dwarf shot the Hobbit a foul look. “He’s been lost ever since he left home. They both have. They should never have come. They have no place amongst us.”

“Aww, that’s not nice to say, now is it?” Drake commented, standing over the two Hobbits. “Words can hurt, dwarf.”

“No, let him speak his mind. It just proves how weak he truly is.” Ammie hissed. Drake knew that was a horrible thing to say to a man that was supposed to be king, but as the group got quiet and Thorin turned back to the Hobbit, he couldn’t help but let a grin spread over his face.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, I don’t think I need to repeat myself,”

“Ammie, don’t,” Bilbo tried to tell her to stop, but she stood up and continued.

“Or do you forget that it was you that came looking for us? You can talk all you want but we’re not the ones causing problems! We’re not the ones the Orcs are chasing and I highly doubt that if you were in Bilbo’s position on that damn giant you would have been safe either. Any one of you dwarves could have been hanging onto the cliff after that so don’t go blaming him! We’re trying to help you, you bastard, and if this is any way you repay that then I feel terribly sorry for anyone who does follow you; you won’t last very long as a king!”

At that moment, Thorin lunged forward. Ammie felt her life flash before her eyes and shut them tight, waiting for the impact. It never came. She heard the hit landing, but it didn’t land on her. Opening her eyes, she gasped. It had landed on Raniel.

And Drake didn’t like that too much. The tall man had moved in a flash, pinning the dwarf against the side of the mountain, his over hand had his sword trained at Dwalin, keeping him back in case they reached for their weapons. “You foul-”

“It’s all right, Drake,” Raniel called to the man.

Drake wanted to argue but he scoffed and let Thorin go. “I am under orders from Miriel to protect that woman, dwarf. Another move like that, don’t think I’ll give you a third chance.”

“Raniel,” Ammie gasped moving around the woman. The fist had landed on the other dwarf’s armor but still, for Thorin to do that…

“It appears that the Hobbit speaks true,” Raniel shook her head. “Perhaps you would make a foul King after all.” She lifted her head. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of them all; just like I have since the beginning.” Placing a hand on Ammie’s back, she cut a path through the others, heading into what appeared to be a nearby cave. Durila did the same to Bilbo, ignoring the dwarf as Lula shot him a glare, following with Bofur. 

“We’ll take refuge in this cave for the night,” Raniel told them. “Search to the back and be careful; there’s often things crawling around.” Dwalin gave a nod and moved to the search. He found nothing.

“We’ll start at first light,” Thorin told his men after stating there was not to be a fire.

“We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf and Miriel joined us.” Balin commented. “That was the plan.”

“Plans change.” Thorin shrugged. “Bofur, take the first watch.”

“Raniel…” Ammie looked at the dwarf beside her. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, so there’s no need to feel sorry.” She placed a hand on her head and rubbed it; Ammie couldn’t help but smile. Her mother used to do that to her all the time. “Thorin’s attitude gets the better of him.”

“I don’t see how you married him.” She grunted.

Raniel gave a laugh; a true one instead of the fake one she normally gave around the others. “Well, things were different when we…were together.”

“That’s true but…does that mean the two of you aren’t…together anymore?”

Ammie watched as her smile turned false again and the laughter from her eyes disappeared. “Get some rest. We’ll be moving again soon.”

Ammie watched as the dwarf turned from her and to her grandfather; Balin fussing over the spot Thorin’s fist had hit. What had happened to drive Thorin and Raniel apart? It had to be something more than the dragon attack, didn’t it?

“I can’t believe he hit her!” Lula growled, stabbing her knife into the dirt again as she glared at the dwarf. She had made herself a bed as far away from Thorin as she could in this cave.

“He wasn’t aiming for her, you know.” Kili told her.

“So, hitting the Halfling is better? I hope your temper is better than your uncle’s.”

“Oh, I’m sure of that,” He grinned. He then cleared his throat. “I never properly introduced myself, but it seems that you already know who I am.”

“Kili, brother of Fili, and the sons of Thorin’s sister. Yes, Raniel made sure we knew who all was following Thorin while we made our way to you.” She sighed and rolled over on her back. “I saw you once when you visited the city at Iron Hills. You looked happy with your mother.”

“You saw us?” Kili asked her. “Where were you? You could have said hello.”

“Please,” She scoffed. “You didn’t know my brother then. If I had been to approach royalty I would have been skinned alive. At least, that’s what Bofur told me. He likes to tease, if you hadn’t noticed.”

“Oh, believe me, I’ve noticed.” Kili rolled over and stared at the ceiling above them. “It’s nice to meet you, Lula.”

“Likewise, Kili.”

Ammie stayed up, scribbling away in her notebook. Ori had asked for her help in a song and a great idea had struck her as she sat there. It was hard to see in the dark but she had to at least scribble a few notes down so she wouldn’t forget them tomorrow.

“Ammie,” Bilbo’s voice pulled the Hobbit from the sleep she had finally drifted off into. “Ammie, get up.”

“Why?”

“We’re leaving.”

Groggily getting to her feet, Ammie gathered her things before she noticed that the others weren’t moving.

“Bilbo, what’s going on?”

“Like I said, we’re going home; back to the Shire.”

“Bilbo, we can’t just leave them,” She whispered, letting the other Hobbit lead her through the dwarves. If they were to wake up and see him trying to leave…

“Just…hush. We’ll talk outside.” Bilbo was praying to get outside but he had forgotten that Bofur had been awake on watch.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Bilbo glanced back at him with a frown. “Back to Rivendell.”

Bofur jumped to his feet. “No, no, you can’t turn back now, eh? You’re part of the company. You’re one of us.”

“I’m not, though, am I?” Bilbo asked. “Neither of us are. Thorin said we should never have come and he was right. He almost hit her! I can’t just stand there knowing that could happen again.”

“Let him hit me,” Ammie growled. “I’ll make him run, crying for his mother,” Her next words were a slew of curses that made Bilbo’s toes curl.

“I’m not a Took, I’m a Baggins,” Bilbo continued to say. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“I do,” Ammie turned to her friend. “You just wanted to help. You’re a good person. You can’t turn back now, Bilbo. You’ve come so far. If you go back now you’ll regret it forever.”

“But if we stay, we could die; both of us! And I have a feeling that your death won’t be because of the dragon!” He glared over at Thorin’s form. “Are you ready for that? To die for someone who just ridicules you and makes you feel like nothing?”

“No,” Ammie shook her head. “Because I’m not going to die out here. And neither will you, Bilbo. We can grow stronger, I know it. Soon it won’t be a dragon that the dwarves are afraid of.” She gave Bofur a grin. “No offense.”

He grinned. “None taken.”

Bilbo’s mind was at war. He didn’t know what to do. He hung his head and turned to the opening again. “I wish I had your confidence, Ammie, I really do.”

“If you leave, Bilbo, then I’ll never forgive you.” The Hobbit stopped moving, his head hanging even lower. “Please, please don’t leave me.” 

Her words struck a chord on Bilbo. She wasn’t asking him to stay with the Company. She was asking him to stay with her…

“What’s that?” Bofur’s question made Bilbo turn back to them. Ammie felt her breath catch. His sword was glowing blue. She had been told what that meant.

“We have to get out of here!” Ammie’s cry was loud, making Bilbo and Bofur both jump. Thorin began to order the others to get up but it came too late. The bottom of the cave opened up, dropping all of them into the darkness below.


	11. I hate Goblins

Ammie thought that she was going to die. The moment the ground opened up beneath them she grabbed ahold of the closest thing to her and screamed as loud as she could. Poor Bofur wasn't going to hear right again for a few weeks, he felt. The hole turned out to be a trap that the Goblins in the mountain had laid for unsuspecting victims and the moment the group landed on the ground they were jumped. As the group struggled, Ammie lost track of both Bilbo and Drake as Raniel, Durila, and Lola decided to box the little female hobbit between the three of them. She knew that Bilbo had fallen down with them but to be honest, she hadn't seen Drake since they found the cave. He had been extremely angry after Thorin had hit Raniel; perhaps he had left the cave to get some cool air and calm down. If he had, she prayed that he could find Gandalf and Miriel and come to their rescue once more.

The Goblins were vile, disgusting creatures covered with a thick slime that just made Ammie want to puke as one of them grabbed her and dragged her off behind the dwarves. She had no idea where they were being taken but she got her answer soon enough when he eyes landed on their king. He was even worse than his subordinates. He should have been put out of his misery a long, long time ago.

He sat in the middle of the area, surrounded by thousands and thousands of other goblins; the smell was so strong that Ammie was sure she was going to puke.

“Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?” He had moved forward and stared at the dwarves. They all stared back at him. “Spies? Thieves? Assassins?”

“Dwarves, Your Malevolence,” One of the smaller goblins answered him. 

“Dwarves?”

“We found them on the Front Porch.”

“Well, don’t just stand there. Search them! Every crack, every crevice.” Ammie didn’t like the thought of those Goblins touching her again but Raniel told her to just stay calm and comply. “What are you doing in these parts?” No one moved or answered. “Speak!” Not a sound. “Very well. If they will not talk, we’ll make them squawk!” The crowd cheered. “Bring up the mangler! Bring up the bonebreaker! Start with the females!”

Thorin felt a burst of anger pass through him at the sight of one of the creatures laying a hand on Raniel; an anger that he had not felt in quite some time. The thought of any male creature but himself laying a finger on his wife…“Get your hands off of her!” He rushed through the group and landed a fist in the creatures face before turning back to the Goblin King.

The king recognized him right off the back. “Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror…King Under the Mountain.” Ammie pulled as face. The goblin was mocking the dwarf. “Oh, but I’m forgetting. You don’t have a mountain. And you’re not a king…which makes you nobody, really.”

“I disagree,” Raniel’s voice drew the goblin’s eyes to her. She hadn’t moved from her spot, her foot resting heavily on the face of the goblin that had touched her as she pinned him to the floor beneath them. “Though our castle is no longer ours, our people have made a new home. They still follow me, their queen, and as long as that dwarf there is married to me, he is still king, and your words will do nothing to change that.”

“Ahh, Raniel, I should have known that you would be here as well. After this little parasite ran off, leaving you alone, I had thought you had learned your lesson; it seems not. How foolish you dwarves can be…” An idea then popped into his head and broke his face out into a grin. “I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head; especially for both of yours. Just your head, though, Thorin. I’m afraid he may be more interested in the whole body of that pretty thing there,” He grinned at Raniel. He watched as her foot pressed harder, smashing the goblin’s head, killing the poor thing. “Such ruthlessness. Yes, a pretty price indeed.” His eyes turned back too Thorin, completely ignoring the fact that one of his people were now dead. “Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A pale Orc, astride a white Warg.”

Ammie watched as both anger and fear passed through Thorin’s face. “Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago.”

Ammie remembered the story from Moria; hadn’t he only cut the Orc’s arm off?

“So you think his defiling days are done, do you?” The Goblin King grinned and turned to one of the other goblins. “Send word to the pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize.”

Ammie watched as the little goblin took off down a rope and glanced at Lula. “What are we going to do?”

“Be patient,” The dwarf told her as the Goblin King began to sing while his people brought up the machines he had ordered for earlier. Ammie felt her face grow pale. “Drake will be here soon; get ready to lunge for the weapons, hobbit. We’re going to have to fight our way out of here.”

Ammie was nervous, yes, but with the announcement that Drake would be back soon she felt better; and he most likely had Gandalf and Miriel with him as well. Now all her worry was left on Bilbo; where had he gone?

Ammie stayed silent as the goblins quivered in fear at Thorin’s blade. She gave a cry when the Goblins all jumped on them and began to attack. The whip hit her in the face and she could feel the blood start to drip. With a roar she jumped on the little bastard that had hit her and tried to replay Raniel’s foot crush technique but wasn’t strong enough; she just pinned it to the ground. Thank God he was such a small little bastard. If it had been one of the bigger ones then there was no doubt in her head that she would have died. 

A bright, white light went off from behind them, knocking all the goblins away, revealing just one form standing there.

“Gandalf!” Ammie cried in relief! They were saved!

The wizard gave the Hobbit a nod. “Take up arms. Fight. Fight!” He roared.

Raniel wasted no time and grabbed her sword, whipping out another elven blade that made the Goblin King cry out. Ammie ignored his words as she took her own small blade from Bofur and immediately shoved it through the head of the little bastard she had pinned down.

Her hands shook; she had just taken a life. It wasn’t a bug like in the Shire. This was an actual thing that could talk and…

“Don’t zone out now, sweetheart,” At the voice she turned to see that Drake had arrived as well, a smile on his face, like always, as he knocked another goblin off the side of the cliff they stood on. Miriel could be seen with her own blade, helping Kili and Lula. “You’ll be killing a lot more than just goblins by the time all this is over.”

She knew she was right; she could think about this later. They needed to get out of here. As Gandalf began to lead the others away from the Goblins, Ammie felt herself lagging a bit behind the others but Drake stuck firmly by her side, making sure she wasn’t attacked. 

“I’m not…cut out for this,” She breathed, watching as the dwarves ahead of her laid waste to goblins left and right.

“I disagree,” Drake told her, slashing one in half. God, it was like that smile was glued to his face. “The dwarves had been fighting and running like this for years, my dear. You’ve been doing this for little over a month; you’re holding your own quite well. By the times this is over you’ll be bragging to everyone back in the shire how great you are and-”

The rest of his words were lost as the Goblin King dropped down in front of the group, halting their path. They were surrounded. 

“You thought you could escape me?” He slammed out at Gandalf with his staff, making the old man jump back. “What are you going to do now, Wizard?”

With a growl, Gandalf jumped forward, stabbing the goblin in the eye with his staff before taking his sword and slitting his stomach; the goblin collapsed to his knees. “That’ll do it.” Gandalf gave a roll of his eyes before slicing the goblin’s throat.

The bridge they were on was beginning to collapse under all the weight. Ammie gave a cry as they fell, sliding on the wood as they traveled down the walls of rock.

“Hang on,” Drake laughed, grabbing the hobbit. At cries to their left, Ammie saw that Kili and Lula had grabbed hold of each other as Durila wore a face of fear that mirrored Fili’s own. Raniel was at the front of the group with Thorin and Gandalf as Miriel was in the middle with Gloin and Balin.

Still no sign of where Bilbo could be.

As the wooden beams came to a stop, Drake wasted no time in getting Ammie off of them, “Well, that was delightful, wasn’t it?”

“Only to you,” Durila shot, stumbling off after them.

“Well, that could have been worse.” Bofur grunted. Moments later the king's body fell on top of the beams, smashing down onto all who were still on them.

“Haver!” Dwalin cried out among the moans, “You’ve got to be joking!”

“You just had to say something, didn’t you, Bofur?” Lula groaned at her brother.

Miriel shook her head as she and Gandalf shared a laugh.

Kili shouting out Gandalf’s name wiped the smiles away. The Goblins were crawling down the wall towards them, clearly wanting revenge for what had happened to their king.

“There’s too many,” Dwalin said, helping Bifur up. “We can’t fight them.”

“Only one thing will save us; daylight!” Gandalf told them. “Come on! Here! On your feet!”

Raniel moved after them but a sting in her left leg made her stop. After all of the rock sliding, a damn piece of the wood had decided to pierce through her leg under the goblin king’s weight. Go figure.

“Are you alright?” Thorin’s voice sounded in her ear; she refused to look at him.

“I’m fine,” Gripping the wood she ripped it out of her leg. She would have to deal with the wound later. Going to stand again, weight made her leg throb worse and she stumbled; Thorin caught her. “Let go.”

“Hush and let me help you.” Raniel chanced a look at his face before glancing away again. Taking that as her agreement, Thorin pulled her arm over his shoulder, wrapped one around her waist, and helped her after the others.

Raniel’s mind went blank. She hadn’t seen Thorin in years and yet his touch still set fire to her, body and soul. She wondered if she did the same to him…

The sunlight felt wondrous on Ammie’s face and as they finally came to a stop she watched as Miriel went to work on Raniel’s leg after Thorin and set her on a boulder. Gandalf set to counting the dwarves before she rushed right to him in panic.

“Gandalf! It’s Bilbo! We lost him after the Goblins captured us! He could still be inside!”

“Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it,” Thorin growled. “He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing that Hobbit again.”

“Well, with the way you treat him it’s not hard to see why. What else did you expect him to do?” Drake asked the dwarf. “Especially after seeing how you treat Raniel there.”

“No!” Ammie shook her head. “Bilbo didn’t leave us. He wouldn’t leave me here alone!”

“No, he wouldn’t.” A voice greeted them and they turned to see Bilbo standing there, breathless from running.

“Bilbo!” Ammie dove into her friend, gripping him tightly. She could feel the tears swelling up but held them in. “I was so worried!”

“Sorry, Ammie,” He smiled, gripping her back. “I tried to find a way back up but I ran into a few problems myself.”

“Bilbo,” Kili smiled. “We’d given you up.”

“How on earth did you get past the goblins?” Fili asked him.

“How, indeed.” Dwalin commented.

“The hell guys, who cares! He’s safe!” Lula stretched her arms out and shot Thorin a look. “And I believe that someone owes him an apology.”

Bilbo waved a hand. “Oh, that’s not…not necessary.” Gandalf watched as he let go of Ammie and shoved something in his pocket; he gave a frown.

“It matters,” Thorin told them. “I want to know. Why did you come back?”

“Several reasons, really,” He glanced at Ammie for a moment before looking back at the dwarf. “Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you’re right, I often think of Bag-end. I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden. See, that’s where I belong,” He glanced at Ammie again. “Where we belong. That’s home. That’s one of the reasons I came back. Because…you don’t have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can. We both will.” He smiled at the other Hobbit beside him. Ammie’s face shone with a huge smile as all the dwarves looked at them in silence. Gandalf and Miriel exchanged a smile. Lula hurried forward and pulled Bilbo into a tight hug, trying not to cry.

Drake was smiling too. “Not bad for a Halfling.”

This merry little moment was brought to an unwanted end, though, at the appearance of Wargs and Orcs. They could hear the howls and growls but the creatures weren’t upon them; yet.

“Out of the frying pan,” Thorin cursed.

“And into the fire,” Gandalf sighed. “Run!”

Slaying a few here and there, the group found themselves stuck to climbing trees on the cliff. Drake, taking a seat on one of the lower branches, began shooting off arrows into the Warg’s heads with a chuckle here and there.

“Miriel,” The man called to the woman above him. “I don’t suppose you could call your brothers this time, do you?”

“Only if we can keep these bastards distracted for a short while,” The witch replied.

Drake felt his grin widen as the Orc Riders came into full view. “Leave it to me.”


	12. Never been So Wrong

“It cannot be…” Raniel’s eyes were wide with shock. There he was on a white Warg, Azog, the Defiler. But Thorin…Thorin had sworn he was dead. She had seen him kill him.

~No,~ She told herself. ~All I saw was him cut his arm off; all I saw was his retreat into Moria.~

To think that this bastard had been alive all these years…

“You know, this is a horrible time to run out of arrows,” Drake sighed, hanging his head. “Maybe the wizard up there can lend a little help!”

“I don’t think he can hear you,” Ammie groaned, clinging to the large branch she and Drake shared.

It was dark again, telling the Hobbit that they had spent a lot more time in the Goblin’s cave than she had thought. She watched in fear as the Wargs attacked the trees, knocking all but the last one of the cliff edge over, forcing the whole group onto one tree. 

“Oh, we're gonna die this time!”

“Nonsense!” Drake assured the Hobbit as he fired off what was left of his remaining arrows. “But we might get hurt pretty bad.”

“You’re not helping the situation!” Bilbo cried from another branch. If it hadn’t been such a serious situation then Ammie would have laughed.

Gandalf soon had the entire group tossing down flaming pinecones and it worked for a little while, shoving the Wargs back until they turned and ran. Everyone began to cheer; until the tree tilted much further than they all liked. Drake grabbed Ammie and Lula as fast as he could, hanging onto them with his hands as his legs were gripping to the tree branch.

“Well, this just keeps getting better and better!” Lula cried, watching as the other dwarves were having a few problems of their own at the moment; especially Ori and Dori.

“Stop wiggling so much,” Drake told her. “I might lose grip and drop you.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“I left home for this?” Durila growled from beside Fili and Kili. “I demand payment for this shit!”

Movement to Raniel’s left made her turn to see that Thorin had stood up, staring Azog down. “Thorin! No!” She tried to move after him as he ran at the Orc but Miriel forced her to stop.

“You can’t do anything on that leg, Raniel!”

“He’s going to die! This…this is all my fault,” The dwarf shook her head, trying to fight back tears. “I can’t let him do this!” She struggled again but this time Miriel’s face grew horribly scary.

“Raniel Virren! If you do not listen to me then you will force upon him a fate worse than pain!”

Raniel stopped in her struggling, just left to watch, dangling in the air as Thorin fought Azog.

Or at least tried. That damned, scarred bastard had a few more tricks. Orcs never played fair. What could a dwarf do against Azog and his Warg? She cried out again as the Warg took Thorin in his mouth and was flung; he didn’t move again.

Shoving Miriel’s orders aside, she went to stand again when another form flew by her. 

It was Bilbo.

The little Hobbit threw himself on the Orc that Azog had set upon Thorin, killing the ugly bastard with multiple stabs to the chest before standing in front of Thorin’s unmoving form. 

“Bilbo!”

Ammie’s cry was heard and the other Hobbit turned to watch as she led the other dwarves forward, ready to beat the hell out of the remaining orc and Wargs.

“Take this, you scarred bastard!” Lula’s roar sounded as she smashed her hammer into the White Warg’s face, standing over a stumbled Bilbo as Ammie helped Durila and Dwalin on another set of the enemy.

Azog said something, a threat no doubt, but before he could move there was a screech across the air; it made Drake slap hands over his ears and give a hiss.

“Thank the gods,” Miriel sighed in relief.

The Eagles had arrived. 

Huge birds with a wingspan well over a hundred feet, the Eagles fought the Wargs off as the others grabbed the dwarves. Lula jumped out of the way in time to what as an eagle with feathers of a majestic brown and a golden beak with a set of matching claws, gripped the wounded Thorin and took off. She joined Durila on their own eagle as Drake too to the one with the two Hobbits and Miriel took care of Raniel.

“Gwaihir!” The witch reached down and tried to wrap her arms around the eagle’s neck; her arms were too short. “And Landroval too! I have never been so happy to see you.”

The Eagle glanced at the woman on his back. “Why is it that since you’ve thrown in with the wizard I always keep pulling you out of trouble?” 

She grinned happily. “Because you love me.”

Gwaihir rolled his eyes and continued flying, joy clearly seen in his eyes and voice. “Meneldor sends his love.” It made Miriel giggle as she sent it back.

The Eagles took them far through the night and landed only as day was beginning to break. Everyone hovered over Thorin but Miriel stayed back, exchanging more farewells with the Eagles that had come to her call. Ammie half listened to her words, though she couldn’t understand it, and half watched as Gandalf woke Thorin up and began to growl at Bilbo. 

“You!” The look of relief left Bilbo’s face at the sound of Thorin’s voice. Ammie went to charge forward but Raniel put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her still. “What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the Wild? That you had no place amongst us?” He paused for a moment. “I’ve never been so wrong in all my life!”

Ammie smiled, watching as Thorin gripped Bilbo tightly and the other dwarves all cheered. 

“But I’m so sorry I doubted you,” The dwarf continued.

The Hobbit shook his head. “No, I would have doubted me too. I’m not a hero or a warrior,” He shot Gandalf a look. “I’m not even a burglar.”

“As peaceful as this reunion is,” Drake’s voice broke through the moment and they all turned to face the man on the edge of the cliff. “I believe we have a friend here that wants to say something.”  
Behind the man stood one of the Eagles on the edge. In fact, it was the one that had grabbed Thorin from the mountain. All the other birds had flown off, leaving just this one to watch as things progressed.

"Well?" Miriel placed a hand on her hip. "Are you going to talk to us, or just stand there staring?"

"Uh, Miriel," Ammie began. "It's a bird. I don't think it can talk..." Her words slipped into silence as the Eagle seemed to shrink; it turned into a woman in a white dress. It was a younger version of Miriel.

"Hello, mother." She sneered.

Miriel gave a sigh as Gandalf shook his head. "Hello, Dylena."

Ammie felt her mouth drop open. Dylena…that was the name that she had heard in Rivendell. Dylena and Lucretia. Dylena was Miriel’s daughter?!

The dwarves seemed to be in as much shock as she was; all except Raniel, of course. She had taken a seat on one of the rocks, relieving pressure from her wounded leg.

"Hot damn!" Drake gave the new woman a look over. "Is this what you looked like in your prime, Miriel? Fuck, if only I had been alive then. I would have sucked you in so quick!"

"So, this is the lizard, hmm?" Dylena glanced at him. "I was expecting something...more."

Ammie felt that if Drake's eyes could turn into hearts they would. "I love you."

“It’s good to see you again, my dear,” Gandalf smiled at his daughter. 

“You too, papa,” Her words were a bit stiff but it was hard to make all her happiness disappear from her eyes. “Uncle Landroval has been wondering when you would come back to the mountains to visit. He doesn’t like being called upon like horses.”

“It was a bit of a dire situation,” Gandalf assured his daughter. “But tell Landroval that after all this mess is cleared up we will surely be there to see him and his brother for a long time.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Ammie waved her hands. “I’m lost. You told Miriel to call her brothers for help,” She looked at the tall man beside Dylena. “What’s going on here? And who does her daughter transform into one of those huge things?”

“Because I am one of them.” Dylena answered. “Half of one, anyway.”

"Oh, you didn't know?" Drake gave them all a grin. "Miriel isn't human and she isn't a real witch. She only gets her magical powers from her bond with Gandalf. She's really just an Eagle in human form."

Miriel hung her head. "Why don't you tell all my secrets?"

"It was bound to come out sooner or later," Gandalf smiled at his wife.

"I suppose."

"Wait," Lula looked between Gandalf and Miriel. "You're banging a bird?" 

Bofur hissed at his sister.

"Got two kids, too." Gandalf grinned as Miriel flushed. "And I couldn't be happier."

"Well, this is awkward." Dylena snorted

"I disagree," Drake grinned at the woman. "I couldn't be more pleased. Finally, someone else who can understand flight! Maybe you can help me with your parents. I so do miss being my normal self."

"I can't," Dylena shook her head. "Love to, but can't. I'm afraid your fate is left to my cousin and her dear husband."

Drake pulled a face. "Well, dear ole Thranduil won't let me down. I know for a fact that he'll want me to suffer for the rest of my life."

"But dear Alloralla is so much more understanding. She can convince her husband to do anything she wants. He claims that is the only reason he married her but we all know that's a lie."

"I'd love to see him try and step foot into Thranduil's castle. He'd have him captured or killed or even both." Gandalf smiled.

"Maybe not," Miriel commented. "Thranduil may have cooled down since those years. He may be a sweetheart now."

All four of them stared at each other for a moment before they all broke into laughter.

Ammie leaned towards Bilbo. "Any idea what's so funny?"

Bilbo shook his idea. "None whatsoever."

Lula decided to join in. “I’m just as lost as you are.”

Later that night, as the group gathered around a fire for warmth, Ammie revealed to Ori that she had finally created a song he could use for his book. A song that, undoubtedly, fit their predicament. 

_Far over the Misty Mountains rise  
Leave us standing upon the heights   
What was before, we see once more   
Our kingdom a distant light   
Fiery mountain beneath the moon   
The words unspoken, we’ll be there soon   
For home a song that echoes on   
And all who find us will know the tune   
Some folk we never forget   
Some kind we never forgive   
Haven’t seen the back of us yet   
We’ll fight as long as we live   
All eyes on the hidden door   
To the Lonely Mountain borne   
We’ll ride in the gathering storm   
Until we get our long-forgotten gold   
We lay under the Misty Mountains cold   
In slumbers deep and dreams of gold   
We must awake, our lives to make   
And in the darkness a torch we hold   
From long ago when lanterns burned   
Till this day our hearts have yearned   
Her fate unknown the Arkenstone   
What was stolen must be returned   
We must awake and make the day   
To find a song for heart and soul   
Some folk we never forget   
Some kind we never forgive   
Haven’t seen the end of it yet   
We’ll fight as long as we live   
All eyes on the hidden door   
To the Lonely Mountain borne  
We’ll ride in the gathering storm   
Until we get our long-forgotten gold   
Far away from Misty Mountains cold._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have NOT read the stories, Gwaihir is the leader of the Eagles after his father’s departure. Having saved Gandalf on two occasions, like from Isengard during LOTR, he is capable of human speech and highly intelligent. Now there is a debate about whether or not he’s one of the Eagles that saved Thorin and the others in the book but in my story he is. Landroval is Gwaihir’s brother and Meneldor is a follower/friend.


End file.
